


Some Things Are Better Kept Secret

by mynameisdrella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Leo Valdez, Co-Parenting, Discussion of Abortion, FWB, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Frank Zhang is Bad at Feelings, Friends With Benefits, I’m serious this took FOREVER, Leo Valdez is bad at feelings, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pregnancy, Secret pregnancy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Frank Zhang, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, angsty, but no ACTUAL abortions, friends with benefits to friends to lovers, keeping secrets, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Leo was fucked, quite literally, by Frank Zhang. Not only did the man not want him, leaving Leo with no choice but to cut contact with him, but now Leo was carrying Frank Zhang’s baby as well. Leo decides that some things are better kept secret.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter One: Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So the italics are just what Leo’s thinking inside his head. Also, the whole book will be short chapters for the most part, so sorry about that, it’s just easier for me to post them more frequently when they’re shorter. Let me know what you think in the comments please!
> 
> -Drella

_‘I have to end it.’_ Leo thought as he clung to Frank’s back while the man fucked him into his mattress.

_‘This has been going on for too long. He only wants me for my body and for convenience.’_ Frank moaned as he bit and sucked on Leo’s sensitive neck._ ‘He’s never going to love me back.’_ Leo moaned loudly as he came all over Frank’s chest and abdomen as the Asian came inside Leo.

Frank stayed on top of Leo for a few more moments before rolling off of him and onto his side, panting into his pillows. Leo wiped his sweaty bangs off his forehead and sat up, then got off the bed. He carefully made his way into the bathroom, being sure to keep any of Frank’s cum from getting all over the floor on his way. Accidentally stepping in half-dry cum in the dark would surely be unpleasant for either of them.

Leo turned on the shower and got in, lathering himself in body wash and cleaning the cum from inside of himself. When he finished washing his body and hair, he turned the shower off and wrapped himself in a towel from the shelf above the toilet. He dried off and made his way, completely nude, back to Frank’s bedroom, drying his messy curls on the way.

Frank was still lying in his bed, scrolling through his phone and barely glancing at the Latino when he reentered the room. Leo began to get dressed in the clothes he arrived in and pulled his shoes on quickly. He grabbed his phone off the floor, where it had fallen on his and Frank’s way to bed earlier that night.

Normally Leo wouldn’t say anything to Frank on his way out the door, but he’d done more thinking during his shower, and made a decision. Ending things with Frank would be the best course of action for Leo, he decided. It was time to stop torturing himself, by being around the man he knew didn’t want him for more than a quick fuck a few times a week. Leo decided that he deserved better and would try and look for someone better, someone who would value him and want him back. Someone who would actually care about him and maybe even love him. Even if Frank was the one he wanted to be all those things, but never would be. Frank would never be the person Leo wanted him to be.

“Frank?” Frank glanced up at Leo before looking back down at his phone. “Um, this is… over. It’s been fun and all, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me or anything anymore… I don’t wanna see you again after tonight.” Frank looked a bit shocked, now he was actually looking at Leo and paying attention to what the Latino was saying.

“Can I uh ask why?” Frank asked.

“I just- wanna move forward with my life and what I’ve been doing with you isn’t helping me to do that. It’s not-personal or anything-but I want to leave this part of my life in the past. I can’t do that if I continue seeing you like I have the last couple months.” Leo nervously tucked a curl behind his ear and didn’t bother looking at Frank’s face before he turned to leave. “Bye, Frank.”

“Night, Leo. Good luck moving forward.” And boy did Leo need luck in his future.


	2. Chapter Two: A Few Months Later

Three months after ending things with Frank, Leo still wasn’t over the Chinese man. He didn’t bother dating anyone new, as it would be unfair to the other person. Leo didn’t believe in leading people on and he was glad that although Frank never wanted him for who he was, he had always been honest about it. He never beat around the bush when it came to what he wanted from Leo, and that made it less heartbreaking in a way because he never lead Leo to believe otherwise.

It was clear from the first time they slept together that that was all they were going to be to each other: a hook up. They weren’t friends, they didn’t hang out, the only time they contacted eachother was when they wanted a good fuck. After everytime was said and done, Frank would put his clothes on and leave or Leo would. It was simple, for the six months they’d been in this arrangement, until it wasn’t simple anymore.

How exactly could Leo fall in love with someone who used him for pleasure and didn’t speak to him outside of the bedroom? It was hard even for Leo to process, but his feelings were there. Leo hadn’t known Frank to be much of a talker, but that was okay for Leo. He always filled the silence up, chattering away until Frank shut him up with his mouth. Leo fell in love with the way Frank held him, the way he looked at him with desire burning in his dark eyes as he fucked into him with precision.

Though rare, Leo and Frank did speak briefly throughout their arrangement. Showing up at each other’s door, ready to fuck and not even greeting eachother, just silently heading to the bedroom or couch would’ve been awkward, after all. Usually they would greet each other, offer a drink, and Leo was usually the one who would accept, Frank didn’t very often. And while Leo was sipping at his water or whiskey or whatever, he would talk. Sometimes Frank would look at him like he was from another planet, sometimes he’d look at Leo with amusement shining in his eyes.

Sometimes they’d argue about something stupid and sometimes they’d both agree wholeheartedly on another topic. But Frank didn’t stop Leo from talking, he didn’t tell Leo to shut up and let him fuck him. He was nice and patient (for the most part) and when his patience ran out he’d step up to Leo and lean down to kiss him. Moments like those Leo sometimes thought he could see that Frank maybe liked him, but that could’ve just been him projecting. He just couldn’t get the way Frank looked at him out of his head, like he was fond, like he enjoyed listening to what Leo had to say.

But that was bullshit, because Frank Zhang didn’t care about Leo and Leo knew better than to care about him. So everyday, Leo worked on pushing the man from his mind, pushing himself to not want him, because wanting Frank was a waste of his time.

Leo did this by putting his all into his 9-5 at a computer company where he built software and working at his cousin’s auto body shop afterward. He worked on cars at night until he felt ready to drop and only then did he call it a day. He worked weekends and brought in more cash than he had in a long while. His job building software paid well also, but the extra income really made a difference. Leo didn’t know what he’d do with all the extra money, but he figured he could go on a trip or fly out to see his mother or something.

Leo was getting ready for work after another night of struggling to sleep. The past week he’d Ben having a hard time either falling asleep or staying asleep and he didn’t know why. He’d been exhausted ever since he’d started working at the shop at night, so why wasn’t he able to sleep? Every position of his body got uncomfortable after only a few minutes, so he was constantly tossing and turning.

Leo had noticed that he’d been gaining a bit of weight recently, but would that really affect how he slept that much? He didn’t think so, but maybe it was possible. He didn’t understand where the extra weight was coming from either because although he wasn’t the healthiest eater, he’d been thin his entire life. Leo figured that with age, his metabolism might be slowing down and it might be time to start making healthier decisions regarding food.

Leo also found himself wary of certain foods that he’d enjoyed before. An example was pickles, he’d always liked them, but when he’d gotten them out of the fridge to add to a sandwich he’d gagged and lost his appetite. He’d thrown the whole jar out because everytime he so much as looked at them when he opened his fridge, he felt sick to his stomach all over again. Needless to say, Leo’s body was freaking him out and he didn’t know why or how to deal with it, so he didn’t.

He went to work and talked to his friends and pretending like everything in his life was going normally, nothing out of the ordinary. So, he finished showering and getting dressed then headed to the office to work.

At five o’clock in the afternoon, Leo clocked out and headed to his cousin Andres’ shop to finish up a transmission replacement. It took him the rest of the night and he was finally finished at a quarter to midnight. He changed out of his oil stained jumpsuit, got in his car, and picked up takeout on his way home. He ate his dinner in front of the tv and half watched a random show while he scrolled through his phone. Then he showered, brushed his teeth, and laid down, anticipating a fitful sleep that was quickly becoming normal for him.


	3. Chapter Three: Suddenly It Disgusts Me

The week continued in a very similar manner, except Leo seemed to be getting sicker everyday. It was Saturday morning and Leo was having breakfast with his best friend Hazel at her cute little cafe, when the smell of bacon almost made him vomit. One of the waitresses brought a nearby table their food, and passed with the plate of bacon, that’s when Leo caught a whiff of it, then started gagging into his sleeve. 

Hazel looked at him with wide eyes and helped him stand before she took him to the single person employee bathroom in the back. Leo was huffing and puffing for air and sweaty all while Hazel dabbed at his neck and face with a wet paper towel. When Leo was able to breathe again and confident he wasn’t going to throw up the little bit of breakfast he’d actually gotten to eat, Hazel started asking questions. 

“Leo what happened back there?”

“I dunno, I just smelled the bacon and I just started gagging.”

“I didn’t smell it, did it smell spoiled? If it did I should go tell Mia to take it back to the kitchen and throw it so no one else gets sick.” Hazel turned to leave but Leo grabbed her hand to make her stay.

“No it didn’t smell spoiled it just-smelled terrible to me. It smelled like normal bacon but suddenly that smell disgusts me. Do you know what I mean?” Leo asked. It was hard to explain but he was sure the bacon didn’t gross him out because it was spoiled. It simply smelt awful to him but normal to everyone else. Hazel was now giving him a funny but knowing look, her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked to be seriously examining him.

“Leo, has this happened before? Like have certain smells that have never bothered you before suddenly started to make you sick?” Leo thought back to his week. On Thursday his coworker Alana had brought in some sushi for lunch, and ate it in the break room and he’d nearly lost his lunch. The smell of sushi had never bothered Leo before then, and that day he almost threw up as well. 

“One of the ladies at work brought in sushi and I almost threw up that day too…” he trailed off. Hazel raised her eyebrows and squeezed his hands.

“Has anything else that’s weird been happening lately as well?” Leo thought back to the weight gain and nausea before work and the crappy sleep he’d had numerous nights that week. Then he told Hazel all about it, and when he was finished she just stared at the wall completely silent. 

“Don’t get upset or panicked or anything but, Leo do you think there’s a chance you might be... pregnant?” Leo’s heart stopped for a second before it started pounding a mile a minute. All of the symptoms he’d just told her about added up, it was a completely plausible idea. He might very well be pregnant. 

“N-no, I mean, I haven’t had sex in three months and even when I was, I’m on the pill and it’s never failed me before. I’ve been on the same medication since I was seventeen and…”

“I’m not saying you are for sure Leo! But I think it’d be a good idea to check, maybe your body built up a tolerance to your medication, stuff like that happens all the time…” Leo was silent as Hazel rattled on about how he shouldn’t panic because he didn’t know for sure and she apologized for suggesting it and freaking him out. Leo was just silent because he couldn’t believe it… he was terrified, to say the least. 

“Hazel, I gotta get to work. Thanks for breakfast, I’ll talk to you later, okay?” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek before leaving after reassuring her that he was fine. 

He got to Andres’ a few minutes late but that was okay, Andres didn’t tell him anything about it, so Leo pushed the shock from his morning out of his mind and started working. 


	4. Chapter Four: Questions That Needed Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there’s probably a lot of medical information that is totally wrong lol but please ignore it!! Comment down below what you thought of the chapter please!!!
> 
> -Drella

It was almost ten o’clock at night when Leo decided he was too exhausted to keep going, clocked himself out, and went home. He grabbed a burger and fries with a milkshake on the way home and ate dinner in front of his tv. He checked his social media and half watched a random movie before he went to bed, completely burnt out from the long day he’d had. 

When Leo woke up the next morning he entire body hurt and he had a headache on top of his now routine nausea. Leo called Andres to tell him he couldn’t make it to the shop that day because he was sick. Andres said it was fine and that he hoped Leo felt better and to make sure he got some rest, then they hung up. 

Leo spent the day in bed and called his doctor's office to schedule an appointment for Monday morning. He emailed his boss that he needed Monday morning off for a doctors appointment and explained that he’d been feeling bad all week and into the weekend. His boss wrote back quickly and told Leo to take the day off and come back ready on Tuesday and that was that. 

_ *The next day* _

Monday morning came far too quickly for Leo’s liking as he found himself in the waiting area of his doctors office. He only had to wait about fifteen minutes before a nurse called him back. She took his height and weight, blood pressure, tested his eyesight and then had him pee in a cup. He sat on the bed with tissue paper and waited for the doctor to come in and question him. 

The doctor entered the room and greeted Leo kindly before getting down to business. 

“Any concerns or questions you need answered?”

“Yes, I think I’m pregnant.”

“Could you describe the symptoms you’ve been having, please?”

“Nausea in the morning, weight gain, sensitivity to certain smells especially in food, and I think that’s all I can remember.”

“Have you been sexually active in the past four months?”

“Yes.”

“With more than one partner?”

“No.”

“Your medical history log says that you currently take Natazia birth control pills and have been taking the same brand since you were seventeen years old. Are you still taking it?” 

“Yes… Doctor, is it possible that my body could’ve built up a tolerance and that caused my birth control to stop working?”

“It’s very possible, since you’ve been taking the same kind for eight years now. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss? We do a routine STD and STI check along with the pregnancy test with your urine sample and I will have those results for you today. Would you like to hear the results in person or over the phone?”

“I don’t have anything else to discuss and I’d like to hear the results in person. About how long will that take?”

“About an hour if you’d like to hang out in the waiting room, a nurse will call you back and we’ll talk again.” The doctor stood up and shook Leo’s hand “I’ll see you in a while Leo.” 

“See you in a while doctor.” Then Leo got up off the bed and a nurse led him back to the waiting room. 

He sat in a chair and anxiously tapped his foot on the floor while he stared at the wall. He wondered what the results would be and how he would feel about them. He’d wanted kids at some point in his future, but he would’ve preferred to have a partner to help him. Those thoughts were quickly blocked from his mind as he told himself he was getting ahead of himself. He hadn’t even gotten his results yet and he was already freaking out, he tried to distract himself by scrolling through his social media on his phone. There was nothing interesting to look at and soon he found himself staring at the wall and tapping his foot again. 

Leo’s torture came to an end fifteen minutes later, when a different nurse than the one from before, called his name and led him back to the same room he’d been in with the doctor before. The doctor came in a few minutes later and sat down in the chair in front of the bed where Leo sat. 

“Leo, your results for the routine STD and STI tests came back negative and your pregnancy test came back positive. You are pregnant,” the doctor paused and Leo assumed it was to judge his reaction before she continued. Leo didn’t have much of a reaction to the news and he just stared at the doctor, waiting for her to continue. “I’d like to know how you’re feeling before we discuss anything further.” 

“I’m just… shocked I guess. I’ve always been so careful and… I really didn’t expect something like this to happen to me at this point in my life.”

“Well, we will have to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and after that we can discuss, options, and go from there. Would you like to do the ultrasound today or schedule it for another time?” 

“Today, please.” The doctor stood up and led Leo to another room where he laid on a bed and she had him unbutton his pants and pull his shirt up. Within minutes he was staring at a black and gray image of an oddly shaped… thing while the doctor explained what was what on the screen. 

“So you look to be about sixteen weeks, so three months along.” Leo just watched the screen and he and the doctor fell silent for a few minutes.

“Can I listen to the heartbeat at this stage?”

“Yes,” the doctor pressed a button and soon a whooshing sound filled the room. The doctor let Leo listen for a few minutes before she shut the sound off again.

“Wow, it’s pretty loud.”

“Yes, it seems to be very strong… Leo, I know that a lot is going through your mind right now and I want to remind you that you’re not alone and you do have options… If you think this isn’t the right time or you feel that you can’t handle this. I’m here to help you Leo, you don’t have to make any decisions right now, I just wanted you to know.”

Leo was silent for a few minutes as he thought about what the doctor said. Obviously she meant he could have an abortion if he wanted one, or they could talk about putting the baby up for adoption. The thought of some random person raising his baby didn’t sit right with Leo, so that was out of the question. Shocked as he may have been, Leo didn’t want an abortion either, he’d always wanted kids anyway, it just happened differently than he imagined. Yes, raising a baby alone was going to be difficult, but Leo’s mind was already made up the moment he heard the heartbeat. He wanted this baby, and he needed to prepare himself as much as possible for what the future would hold. 

“I know I should go home and think this through for a while but, I can’t help but want the baby. I’m going to keep it, Doctor Greene.” The lady smiled at Leo and turned back to the ultrasound machine. 

“I’m on your side either way Leo, do you want a few photos?”

“Yes please.” Leo nodded his head with a smile. 

“I’m going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and medicine to help you gain weight because you’re underweight. I also want to recommend you eat more often and don’t strain yourself.” She printed the photos for leo and handed them to him. She then gave him a wet wipe to clean the gel off his belly and he sat up to button his jeans and pull his shirt back down. 

“Do you know if you’d like a midwife or just a doctor or both?”

“I think I would like to have both.”

“Ok, I will call for one so we can all talk now rather than at your next appointment.” The doctor made a call on the phone on the table beside her and a few minutes later a pretty caramel haired lady walked in. 

“Leo, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Calypso, and I’ll be your midwife.” She shook his hand as she said this and smiled brightly at him.

“Leo, you mentioned this being a shock to you can we talk a little bit more about that?” Doctor Greene asked kindly.

“Well, I think that has more to do with the whole birth control thing, I think. But I am a little worried because I’m going to have to raise this baby myself because I’m not with anyone at the moment.” 

“Do you know who the other father is Leo?” Calypso asked.

Leo hadn’t really thought about Frank all morning until Calypso asked that question. He’d been too worried he was going to be diagnosed with some incurable disease that the man hadn’t even crossed his mind. Frank was the father of Leo’s child. He was pregnant with Frank Zhang’s baby. The other man didn’t want Leo, and he didn’t think a baby was going to change that. Leo felt guilty for even thinking it but, should he even tell Frank? No, being rejected time after time (though Leo was too cowardly to ever outright ask Frank to be with him seriously) by Frank hurt enough, but Leo couldn’t handle the man rejecting their child  _ too _ . 

“Yes, but I don’t want him to know.” 

“May I ask why Leo? Are you two not on good terms? Would he be a treat to you or your baby?” Doctor Greene asked concernedly.

“No, he’s not a threat or anything I just… I wanted to no longer associate with him and I’ve been doing really well at it. He was more of a fling than anything and I knew nothing would ever come of it so I ended it because I liked him too much, and now things are going to get even more complicated.”

“Leo, I’m on your side but I also want to tell you that people have a right to know that they have children.” Calypso said, taking his hand in hers. 

“We can’t force you to tell him Leo, but it’ll create less problems down the road if you do. Keeping it a secret and him somehow finding out some other way will only cause a fight between the two of you.” Doctor Greene warned him. 

“You don’t have to tell him today, or even at all, but we want you to think about it very seriously.” Calypso finished. Leo agreed and told them he would think about it. They discussed a few other things and a while later it was time for him to leave. 

Doctor Greene wrote down his prescription and called it in to the pharmacy closest to Leo’s apartment. Leo shook hands with the two women before he left the room and went to the desk to schedule his next appointment. 

It had only been a couple hours since he’d first gotten to the hospital but it felt like an eternity had passed. His head was so filled with ideas and worries that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He decided to call his mother to tell her the news and get some advice that was greatly needed. 


	5. Chapter Five: Mama’s Advice

As much as Leo would have liked to have told his mother the news in person, he was all the way in New York and she was all the way in Texas. But, a phone call was better than nothing in his eyes. 

Leo got in his car and sat there while he waited for his mom to answer the phone. It rang and rang until finally, she picked up.

“Leo? How’re you doing baby?”

“Mama, I’m good, I’m good, I just… wanna tell you something. Don’t freak out though, okay?”

“Ok baby, what’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant…” Leo’s mother was silent for a second before she started yelling at him over the phone. He wrenched the phone away from his ear as she rattled on and on about how happy and excited she was for him.

“My first grandbaby! Dios mio mi hito I can’t wait! You’re gonna be such a good father!” Leo laugher and cried with her while they chatted a bit about the baby and how Leo came to find out. There was a small lapse of silence when Leo’s mom finally asked the million dollar question.

“Baby, you’ve never mentioned a boyfriend before… do you know who the other father is?”

“He’s this guy I used to hang out with Mama, but we never dated and I haven’t talked to him or seen him in months.”

“Are you going to tell him about the baby?” She asked carefully. Leo’s mom was always able to tell when he was getting upset and she was trying to tread carefully so as to not upset him even more. 

“I don’t know Mama. He didn’t ever take me seriously and he didn’t even genuinely like me, I don’t think telling him about the baby will change that… and honestly I don’t even know if I want him in the baby’s life anyway.”

“Well, I think he has a right to know but I will support whatever you decide. Anyway, how far along are you? Did you get to listen to the heartbeat? When are you sending me pictures?” 

“I’m three months, yes I listened to the heartbeat, it was amazing Mama, I think it made everything that much more real for me yanno?”

“I know exactly what you mean, the first time I heard your heartbeat it really sunk in that I was having a baby and that I was responsible for a whole other life… it was the best thing I’ve ever experienced, really.”

“Mama… I’m having a baby… like this is reality, I’m going to be a parent.” Leo’s voice cracked up toward the end as he got choked up, feeling his eyes well up with tears, he started to cry. 

“Oh baby, you’re going to be fine. It might feel kinda like the end of the world right now, but I promise you it’s just you panicking. Everything is going to work out and I’m going to be here every step of the way.” Leo couldn’t answer, he just let out a sob while his mom hushed him over the phone. “Don’t cry baby, it’s okay, take a deep breath for me, that’s it, see, you’re okay.” Leo calmed down a few minutes later and he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. 

“I’ll send you a copy of the ultrasound tomorrow, but right now I just need something to eat and a nap.” He laughed. 

“Okay hito, I’ll let you go so you can feed my grandbaby and get some rest. Just remember: try not to stress too much, everything’s going to be just fine.”

“Thanks Mama, I’ll talk to you later, I love you,”

“I love you too, bye.”

“Bye.” Leo hung up the phone and rested his head on the steering wheel for a minute. He pulled himself together and drove himself to the pharmacy for the medicine Doctor Greene prescribed him. Then he drove home, cooked a quick meal, ate, then went straight to bed. 

_ *The next morning*  _

The previous day, though it had been very short, had exhausted Leo and he was finally able to get a good night's sleep. He woke up feeling refreshed, and although still a bit shaken from the shock of the day before, he was ready to go back to work. 

He got showered and dressed for the day and headed into work like normal. When he arrived, his boss called him into his office to check up on him. Jeremy Taft had always been very lenient and nice to Leo since they’d started working on the same floor. He didn’t make a fuss when Leo requested days off and he always checked in to see how Leo was doing. The day after Leo’s Doctor’s appointment was no different, only this time Leo thought it was best to share the ‘news’ with his boss. 

“Leo, have a seat.” Taft directed him to the seat in front of his desk. 

“Thank you, Mr. Taft.” Leo said as he sat down in the chair, smiling at his boss.

“Leo, I’ve told you to call me Jeremy, we’ve worked together for five years, you can drop the formalities when it’s just the two of us.” He chided with a smile. He wasn’t really upset, he had given Leo permission to call him by first name on numerous occasions, but Leo couldn’t help but refer to him by his surname. Leo liked to maintain professionalism with his boss and he felt it was only respectful to address him as such. 

“Anyway, we’re not here to talk about that. How did everything go yesterday? Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, the doctor checked me over and… I’m gonna have to put in for paternity leave in a few months.” Taft looked a bit shocked for a second before he was smiling again at Leo. 

“That’s amazing news Leo, congratulations.” 

“Thank you, I’m still a bit shocked but, change is always good, right?”

“It is very good Leo. If you need anything, you know where to find me, my door is always open for you.”

“Thank you sir, I appreciate that very much.” Leo stood up and shook Taft’s hand before leaving his office. Leo went back to his office on the other side of the floor and got to work, thinking very little about Jeremy Taft and the conversation they’d had. 

_ *The end of the work day* _

Leo finished work and clocked out before heading straight to Andres’. As much as he loved working on cars everyday and the extra cash it had brought in, Doctor Green had warned him not to strain himself. That included doing a lot of strenuous activities, like lifting parts and working on cars from beneath them. 

Leo was going to tell Andres what was going on with him and he knew his cousin would be understanding. After all, Andres had a wife and three children of his own, so he knew how it was. 

Leo spoke to Andres as soon as he got to the shop and was relieved when Andres gave him a hug and congratulated him. Andres then gave Leo his last paycheck and invited him back to his house to have dinner with his family. Leo accepted and soon found himself seated at Andres’ kitchen table surrounded by his family. 

Everyone was happy for Leo and he appreciated each of their congratulations, he felt warm and loved because of them. Most of his family was back in Texas or Mexico, so it was nice to share his joy with family in person. He knew the rest of his family would hear the news and start congratulating him over the phone within the next few days, and it was very exciting. It had been a while since any new babies had been brought into his family and he knew his extended family would be very supportive of him. 

Leo’s Mama wasn’t lying when she promised him he would be okay, Leo really did believe her when she said everything was going to work out for him. 


	6. Chapter Six: That’s What Friends Are For

Honestly, Leo had expected a call from Hazel sooner, but she called him later on in the week. Friday afternoon, to be exact. He was excited to tell her the good news and she suggested he tell their group of friends. Leo agreed and messaged Jason, Nico, and Annabeth. They all agreed to meet up for dinner Saturday night and were excited to hear the news Leo promised to share with them. Hazel was the only one Leo told about his pregnancy and she promised not to tell anyone. 

Saturday came quickly and passed just as quickly, and Leo found himself jittery when he hugged all of his friends and sat down at the table. Jason and Annabeth sat together on one side of the table, while Hazel and Nico sat together and Leo sat at the head of the table. They talked and laughed while they ate, but impatient as always, Nico was demanding to know what was going on in Leo’s life. The rest of the group watched Leo eagerly as they waited for him to tell them the good news.

“Guys… I just found out on Tuesday… but…”

“Oh my god! Spit it out already, this is killing me!” Annabeth said, laughing all the while.

“I’m pregnant!” God, Leo could count on both hands and feet how many times he’d said that all week, it kind of amused him. 

The table stayed silent for a minute before Jason stood up and hugged Leo, holding him firmly for a minute.

“Oh my god that’s so great! Congratulations!” Annabeth stood up and joined the hug, then Hazel followed. Nico stayed seated, never the touchy feely type, but he told Leo congratulations from his seat with a genuine smile. 

When his friends were done squeezing him, they all sat down and started to discuss the good news. 

“When are we having a baby shower?” Annabeth asked. 

“Are we doing a gender reveal?” Jason asked. 

“Ooo I can cater for it!” Hazel said excitedly. 

“I can do the decorations, and get a space for it.” Nico offered. 

Leo looked around the table as his best friends in the whole world watched him, and he felt himself tear up. They were all so supportive and ready to help him without even asking questions. These were the people who were going to be there for him when his mother couldn’t be. They were going to back him up all the way and he appreciated each and every one of them for that. More than words could ever describe. 

“Oh no, hey, no tears, you’re gonna make  _ me _ cry!” Hazel begged him, but she was already choked up in the middle of her sentence. Nico wrapped an arm around her and handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes. Leo put his chin in his hand and wiped his own tears, while Jason scooted his chair closer to wrap an arm around the Latino. 

“S-sorry I just- I love you guys so much. This is all really o-overwhelming for me and I appreciate a-all of you for being so supportive,” Jason took Leo’s hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

“We love you too Leo, and we’re gonna be here to help with whatever you need. That’s what best friends are for,” Jason glances around the table at each of their friends “Right?” He asked. 

“Right.” They all collectively agreed. Leo gathered himself after a few minutes of Jason rubbing his back and telling him jokes to cheer him up. And then they were all back to laughing and somewhat planning the baby shower Annabeth mentioned. 

“We should probably have it later like when I’m six months, because I’m three months now and my mom mentioned having me go to Texas soon. She wants me to visit and she and my aunts want to throw a baby shower for me over there. So I’ll probably go to Texas in the fourth month, if anyone wants to tag along,” Leo wiggled his eyebrows. It was likely that Nico would be the one to join him, his schedule was rather flexible as a self employed jeweler and the owner of his own jewelry store. Nico chose when he wanted to work, so unlike the rest of them, he didn’t have to ask for days off.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Annabeth said while the others nodded in agreement. It was Nico who spoke next.

“Are you… freaked out at all? I mean this is pretty out of the blue. How are you dealing with it?”

“Uhm, I’m doing okay, I was a little freaked out at first, but once I settled back into my normal routine it got better. I’ve just been thinking positively and trying to get things in order… I know it’s really soon, but I’m thinking about moving out of my apartment and into a house.” 

“I know a great realtor, she helped me find the place I’m at, I can give you her name and number if you want.” 

“That’d be great Jace, thanks.”

“How many bedrooms are you thinking?” Nico asked. 

“Probably three, one for me, one for the baby, and a guest bedroom. I just don’t want to raise my kid in an apartment, I want them to be able to play in their own backyard and stuff.” 

“That makes sense, and it’s good that you’re getting everything ready before the baby gets here. Packing and all that will be really difficult with a newborn, so it’s best that you get it done earlier on.” Annabeth said. 

“Yeah, and we can help you pack and move and all that when you do find a new place.” Jason offered.

“Are you going to keep working for Andres?” Hazel asked.

“Well the doctor told me I can’t actually work on cars or anything anymore. Anything strenuous or too physically taxing won’t be good for the baby, so doing what I used to do is out of the question. But he offered to let me do the books and he’d keep paying me. Like I’d be doing all the inventory and ordering the parts, and keeping track of what’s being used where.”

“Well you’d still get to be around the shop and it’s work, right?”

“Yeah, I mean, I want to because I’m gonna need the money for the baby, but I don’t want to because it’ll probably be boring. I might just do it to keep busy.” 

“You’re right about babies being expensive though, Reyna’s been talking about having one recently and we’ve looked into it and it’s really expensive.” Nico said about his fiancé. They’d been together for what felt like ages, there was no doubt in Leo’s mind that they’d make great parents. 

“That’s why I’m torn, but I probably will end up doing it.” Leo said. Dinner continued, as did their discussion about the baby and Leo’s future. 

Leo was grateful that no one mentioned the other father and no one pried about who exactly that was. As far as Leo knew, the only one in his friend group that was familiar with Frank was Jason. They had been fraternity brothers in university, but Leo was sure Jason didn’t know he even knew Frank, much less had a relationship with him. Leo had always preferred to keep his relationships and his sex life private. His friends had virtually no idea Leo had had a relationship with anyone recently. Leo only ever mentioned or introduced people he was serious about to his friends, and Frank hadn’t been one of those people. 

Besides, Jason never really mentioned Frank to them, and Leo assumed it was because they weren’t close anymore since finishing school. But then again, Jason was a very sociable person and had multiple groups of friends that he kept in close contact with. Jason was very good about keeping up with his friends lives, so maybe he did keep in touch with Frank. Regardless, Leo wasn’t going to tell his friends who the father was unless absolutely necessary. So what if Jason knew about his fling with Frank? It was over and Jason likely wouldn’t even bring it up if he knew. 

Dinner continued in a cheerful manner and at the end of the night, the group split the bill and went their separate ways. Leo promised to keep them all updated and they promised they’d go out together again sometime soon. Overall, Leo thought it was a very good night and the news more than well received. He felt very lucky to have such kind and supportive people in his life. 

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven: House Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I didn’t check for errors, so I’m sorry. But FINALLY after 3 months, here is chapter 7!

Leo’s third and fourth months of pregnancy flew by and it seemed like right after he found out he was pregnant, he started to show. His little pudge had actually shaped into a belly and when the fifth month came, he not only felt pregnant, he looked it. He sent pictures to his mom and she praised him for how glowing he looked. Leo actually felt good about the weight gain and although he was still sensitive to certain foods, he wasn’t throwing up as often anymore. 

Jason had kept his word and had given Leo his realtor’s phone number, Leo contacted Miss Anna Walters and set up an appointment with her. They’d talked at her office about what he wanted in a house and made plans to meet to look at the houses she’d found with his preferences in mind. Jason decided to go with Leo to look at houses because he had the day off and nothing better to do. 

They were walking through a three bedroom three bathroom single-story house and Leo wasn’t too into it. He didn’t like the somewhat dysfunctional way it was set up, the bedrooms too close to the kitchen and a bathroom practically in the kitchen. He and Jason shared a look and when Anna was done showing them that house they drove to the next one. Other people were looking at that house but Leo paid them no mind, he only focused on what he was seeing and what Anna was saying. 

“There are three bedrooms and three bathrooms and a nicely sized backyard with a pond and a deck. The garage is a double and it’s connected to the house and there is a den as well as a living room downstairs. There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs and one bedroom and one bathroom downstairs.” Anna led them to the kitchen and Leo loved it, it had an island and nice cabinets and counters. Leo wasn’t opposed to buying a house that needed work, he was quite handy and could do it himself, he’d just rather not wait until he was no longer pregnant. He and Jason wandered off by themselves while Anna took a call outside, the two friends ventured upstairs. 

Leo liked the carpeted staircase and he liked the bedrooms on opposite ends of the hallway at the top of the stairs. Both bathrooms were connected to the bedrooms upstairs and Leo liked that everything was easily accessible. He knew it could be bad to rush and decide that the third house he’d looked at was the  _ one _ , but he  _ really _ liked this one. He shared his thoughts with Jason who wholeheartedly agreed that it was a nice house. 

After they looked around the master bedroom and connected master bathroom, they went across the hall to the smaller bedroom. 

“This could be the baby’s room, Jace.” Leo walked to the big window and peered down at the big tree in the middle of the backyard. The deck was nice and the pond with it’s small bridge was a nice view from above. “It has a nice view of the backyard too. God, I loved that backyard! All those koi fish in the pond? How awesome was that?!” Leo couldn’t help but feel excited about this house. Before Jason could respond, someone knocked on the doorframe and entered when Jason and Leo turned around. 

“I hope we’re not intruding, we just came to look at the smaller bedroom.” A man in a suit said, he looked to be another realtor and was accompanied by three people. 

“Not at all,” Jason smiled at the group, Leo turned back to the window, still fantasizing about what more he could add to the backyard. ‘There’s a big chunk of just grass in the back left corner by the fence, I could build a swing set and put it there. There’s also the garage so I could get rid of the shed in the corner by the deck, the sun shines nicely there, maybe I could plant a garden.’ He thought to himself, running through all the possibilities he was lost in thought, paying no mind to what was going on around him. 

At least until Jason touched his shoulder, gently shaking him out of his daze. “Leo, hey, Earth to Leoooo,” Leo turned to him and blinked a couple times “Sorry, I was thinking about planting a garden in the backyard.”

“That could be a good idea, let’s go back downstairs and check out the garage.” Leo agreed and followed Jason back downstairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Leo almost had a heart attack. Another group of people following a different realtor rounded the corner and Leo was face to face with Frank. It was hopeless to try and avoid the man because he noticed Leo right away. 

Of course Jason noticed Frank right away and greeted him with a big smile. “Frank! Longtime no see man, how’re you?” They exchanged a fist bump and Frank answered Jason with a smile. “I’ve been good, how’ve you been?” 

“Good, just working. Are you house hunting too?”

“My sister’s looking for a house, I’m just here for the ride.” Frank explained. He then turned his attention to Leo, the surprise showed on his face when he caught sight of Leo’s belly. “Leo, how’ve you been? It’s been a while.” Luckily he didn’t ask about the fact that Leo was very obviously pregnant.

“I’m good, just looking for a new place to live.” 

“I see that, h-how’s it going?” His voice sounded odd when he asked that. He was obviously trying to stall the conversation, his group had left him behind so it was just Frank, Leo, and Jason. Still standing in front of the stairs, and Leo felt himself start to sweat from his nervous he was.

“It’s good, I actually really like this one.” 

“You guys know each other?” Jason asked, looking between the two of them confusedly. 

“Yeah we-“

“We met when I did some tech work at the company Frank’s at. We hung out a couple times.” Leo cut Frank off. He didn’t mention that the first time they met Frank bent Leo over his desk and fucked him in his office at work. 

“Really? Huh, small world.” 

“Yeah, indeed… so when did you two get together? Leo, you never mentioned a boyfriend.” Leo blushed at how forward Frank asked that. He didn’t sound accusatory, but the way his voice changed from its light tone made Leo think Frank was feeling some type of way and trying to hide it.

“Oh, no, Jason’s my best friend, we went to high school in Texas together. But he went to university in New York and I went to school in Las Angeles.” Leo explained. 

“That explains why Jason never brought you to the house when we were in university.” Frank referred to the fraternity house they lived in together in university. 

“Yeah man, plus, not be rude but Leo’s not my type.” Jason smirked and laughed when Leo punched his arm with a muttered ‘fuck off’.

“Oh I know your type, Grace, I mean, come on,  _ Percy Jackson? Really? _ ” Frank grinned at Jason. 

“Oh my god, when are my friends going to stop bringing that up? Everyone teases me about him  _ all the time _ .” Jason complained, laughing all the while. 

“It’s just too funny to let go of, Jace” Leo reached up and pinched Jason’s cheek. 

“Did he used to complain about Percy to you too?” Frank asked Leo. 

“Ugh, yes, he would call and whine about him for  _ hours _ , like every day.” Leo exaggerated. Frank and Leo both laughed at Jason who turned a bit pink with embarrassment. 

“But for real, I just came house hunting with Leo because I have the day off and nothing to do.” Jason explained his reason for being there. Frank nodded in understanding. 

“So have you looked at a lot of houses? Decided which one is the one?” Leo might’ve been projecting but it sounded like Frank was asking something without actually asking. 

“Uhm, this is only the third one but, I think I’m pretty sold on it.” Leo admitted. 

“It is a nice place, this is a good neighborhood and it's close to the elementary school, there’s also a park just around the corner.” Frank informed him. Okay, so, clearly Leo’s belly hadn’t been forgotten and Frank was well aware that Leo was carrying a child. Just as long as he didn’t know it was his child, Leo tried to remain calm. 

“Yeah, all things considered, it’s like a dream.” 

“We should tell Anna, she’s probably done with her phone call by now.” Jason said. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you Frank.” The tall man unexpectedly moved to hug Leo who was surprised but hugged him back anyway after hesitating for a second. Leo’s heart fluttered a bit when he felt Frank’s body press against his belly, he blushed and tried to pretend it was nothing. Jason and Frank said their goodbyes, planning to hangout soon and then they parted ways. 

Leo and Jason walked out the front door and were met with Anna on the porch, Leo told her about how much he liked the house and was definitely ready to buy it. The three of them were happy and went back to Anna’s office to start the paperwork. While Leo and Anna went over everything together, Jason slipped out and got lunch for the three of them then came back. They ate together and by the end of the day Leo was almost finished buying the house. 

Anna has said it was a speedy process because the owner wanted to be rid of the house. The owner just wanted the money soon and the house had already been up for sale for four months before Leo went and looked at it. Anna promised Leo she’d call him in a couple days after speaking a bit more with the owner. She promised him the house was his and he couldn’t help but bounce with excitement when he and Jason got in Leo’s car to leave. It was nearing dinnertime so they decided to go eat before Leo dropped Jason off at Jason’s house. 

Leo was a bit afraid Jason might ask him about Frank but he didn’t. Throughout dinner they just talked about the house and work and how excited Leo was to be going back to Texas soon. His mother and his aunts had planned him a baby shower and he was to leave in a week. He’d wanted to get the house hunting out of the way that way he wouldn’t have to worry about it when he got back from his trip. 

Thankfully he’d accomplished that and would leave for Texas in the middle of that week. Nico wasn’t able to go with him to Texas, but Jason managed to get time off and he was going with Leo to Texas. Both Leo and Jason were super excited to see their families, Leo was especially excited to see his Mama. They’d talked on the phone almost everyday since he’d found out he was pregnant and all she could talk about was how happy she was that she was going to be a grandma. 

Leo was parked in front of Jason’s house and the blonde leaned over the console to hug him. 

“Today was fun, I’m glad you’re getting the house.”

“Yeah, thanks for coming with me, Jace. Have you started packing for the trip yet?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been getting stuff ready here and there, I’ll be ready by Wednesday, don’t worry.” 

“Okay, good. Well, I’ll see you Wednesday at six o’clock at the airport,” 

“See you then Leo.”

“Bye Jason.” Then Jason got out of Leo’s car and went inside his house. Leo waited until the door shut and he saw the hallway light turn on, before he drove off. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Deny Deny Deny

As Jason had promised him, he was ready to go Wednesday night at six o’clock. Their one way flight was set to leave at ten o’clock that night but they’d arrived four hours early. If any complications with the flight arose, they wouldn’t have to worry about being late and missing their flight. Everything went smoothly and as soon as they boarded the airplane and got settled in, they both quickly fell asleep. Both of them slept the entire four hour flight to Houston where Jason had arranged for a rental car to be waiting for them. 

They arrived in Texas at midnight and quickly got their bags before going to get the rental car. It was about an hour drive from the airport to Leo’s house where the two would be staying, and they were relived when they finally got to their destination. Jason parked the car and grabbed all the bags while Leo unlocked the front door to his mom’s house. They got settled, Leo in his childhood bedroom, and Jason in the guest bedroom. 

Jason would’ve stayed with his parents, but after he’d moved away for college  _ years _ before, his parents had downsized. They had previously lived in a four bedroom house, with a bedroom for the two of them, and a bedroom each for Jason and his older sister Thalia, as well as an extra guest bedroom. But once both of their children were on their own they moved into a single bedroom apartment. While Jason would’ve liked to stay with his parents, he didn’t want to have to sleep on their rough couch. 

Thankfully Leo’s mother adored Jason and was kind enough to let him stay with her and Leo for the five days they were to spend in Texas. The baby shower was set for Saturday afternoon and Leo’s mother had been telling him all week about how excited she was to host it. She was going to have it in the backyard of their house and Jason had promised he would help her set the decorations up, as well as the tables and chairs. 

Because Leo wasn’t allowed to do strenuous work, he was going to help his tias in the kitchen, preparing the food and drinks. 

Leo and Jason were both exhausted from the flight combined with a full day of work, so they both changed and went to bed. The best friends were happy to be home after being away for a while and couldn’t wait for the morning when they’d get time with their families. 

_ *Three days later, it’s Saturday and Leo’s baby shower*  _

The past few days had passed in a blur for Leo, with everyone asking him questions and congratulating him constantly. His family was so supportive and excited for his pregnancy, and everyone was buzzing with excitement for him. Jason had spent some time with his own family as well as with Leo’s family. The tall blonde helped Leo’s family set up for the party and Leo helped everyone in the kitchen with the cooking. 

Delicious smells of food wafted from the kitchen across the backyard where Leo’s baby shower was being held. Everyone was enjoying themselves, mingling with those they hadn’t seen for a while as well as playing the baby shower games Leo’s family had set up. Leo had picked out prizes for the winners and had lost the “Don't say the word ‘baby’ game” within seconds of it starting. Overall he felt it was going really well, and before he knew it was time for him to open gifts.

His family had him sit on a couch in the living room and surrounded him with gifts for the baby. He’d have a hard time taking all of it back to New York when it was time to leave, but his cousin had offered to take it up there for him in his truck. Leo had gratefully accepted as shipping it back would’ve been really expensive and hard to pack. 

Leo received tons of diapers and wet wipes, as well as books and toys and plenty of gender neutral outfits for the baby. One of his cousins built him a crib for the baby, as well as a wooden changing table. Another one of his cousins bought a swing for the baby, and Leo’s Mama had bought him a very nice portable play pen. 

Leo was grateful for all of the gifts he received, including the cards full of well wishes (some even containing money). He blushed at all the attention but didn’t shy away from it, he took it all in stride. He took lots of pictures with his family and some friends from high school that still lived in his hometown, absolutely  _ everyone _ fawned over his now big bump. Perhaps it was because he’d been skinny his entire life, but at just over five months his belly looked really big already.

When the party was over Leo helped clean up and soon he was heading to bed. But not before making his first ever post on his social media about his pregnancy. He hadn’t really bothered with posting it because he wasn’t very active on his Instagram anyway, but that night he felt like sharing. Leo posted a picture of him and his Mama surrounded by pink and blue balloons and wrote about how he knew she’d be the best grandma ever in the caption. The next photo was of him and Jason, with Jason decked out in baby blue knee shorts and a baby pink short sleeve button up, thanking Jason for being his rock and so supportive through Leo’s ‘journey’. Then he just posted a bunch of photos in one post of him and his family, expressing how grateful he was for each of them. 

When Leo was done with his first Instagram posts in nearly a year, he turned his phone off and went to bed. He’d had a long and wonderful day, he slept deeply and amazingly through the night without disturbance. 

* _ The next morning*  _

Leo woke up the next morning feeling great from his dreamless sleep. He got ready for the day and didn’t check his phone until he was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. He had a ton of likes and a few comments from his friends and random followers. He responded to the few comments where people were congratulating him with enthusiasm. He noticed he had a couple of direct messages in his inbox that hadn’t been there the night before, so obviously they were new. 

One was from a random follower congratulating him to which he replied with a thanks. The other message was from… Frank. Leo hesitated opening it because he knew that once he did Frank would be able to see that Leo read the message. He opened it anyway, trying to convince himself that he was just being paranoid and that Frank couldn’t  _ possibly _ know anything. 

**Zhaaang_F93:**

**Congrats Leo! You never said how far along are you? **

Fuck. Leo could just lie, but Frank could easily just ask Jason how far along Leo was and Jason would tell him because he didn’t know better. Leo decided to just answer honestly and bullshit Frank if he questioned Leo further. 

**L_E_O_V_D_E_Z:**

**Thanks Frank, and I’m 21 weeks, so just over five months **

Frank read the message, started typing, stopped typing, started typing again, then stopped again. Leo’s heart was in his throat and when he saw Frank’s caller ID flashing on his phone screen he practically shit a brick. The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail while Leo just stared at it in his limp hand. Frank called again and after the third ring Leo sucked in a breath and pressed ‘Answer’. 

“Leo, what the fuck! You need to tell me the truth  _ right now _ , is it mine?!” Was the first thing Frank said.

“Wow, good morning to you too. What, you don’t even greet me you just start chewing me out as soon as I answer your call?”

“Leo I’m not fucking joking with you right now. Answer the question.” 

“Jesus Christ, Frank, chill out. No it’s not yours, you’re not the only guy I hook up with FYI.” Leo tried to sound as unbothered as he could, hoping he was convincing enough to get Frank off his back. 

“Are you sure? Leo this is serious, we stopped sleeping together five months ago. If it’s mine, I deserve to know so that I can be involved.” Frank sounded really bothered and Leo couldn’t help but feel bad. Of course he knew Frank had the right to know if he’d fathered a child, but hearing him say it made it more real. Fuck. Why did Leo’s life have to be complicated? 

“Calm your tits, or well, pecs I guess I should say. You have nothing to worry about, the baby daddy has already been informed of his child’s existence.” Leo sighed sarcastically. Jesus he’d never realized how persistent Frank was, it was cute but like annoying too. 

“Ok, I’m trusting you on this Leo. Sorry for reacting the way I did, congrats, again.” 

“Thanks Frank, bye.”

“Later, Leo.” Then Leo hung up the phone, dropped it on the counter, then pressed his forehead against the cool marble of the countertop. 

Admittedly, he was relieved that Frank had believed his lies and was praying Frank would keep off his back. But he also felt bad that Frank was, essentially, going to miss out on his child’s life because Leo couldn’t keep his emotions in check. Leo was well aware that what he was doing was wrong by not telling Frank as soon as he found out he was pregnant. But now that Frank had confronted him, and had been so  _ emotional _ , (for lack of a better word) about it, Leo was realizing just how wrong all of this was. How wrong  _ he _ was. Because even if Frank didn’t want to be with Leo, he would want their child, and Leo was being selfish and hurting his baby before the kid had even arrived. Leo intended to deprive his child of his other parent just because he was hurt with Frank.

Part of Leo was tempted to call Frank back and tell him the truth, as well as apologize for lying to him. But the selfish part of Leo that wanted their baby all to himself won that argument easily. No, Frank wouldn’t know Leo was having his baby, to Leo, this was  _ his _ baby, and  _ no one _ else’s. He refused to share. 

  
  


Leo finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink before going to the guest room to ask Jason to go for a ride with him to town. He didn’t want to think about Frank for the time being and hanging out with Jason was a good way to do just that. Jason agreed and they went to town on Leo’s mom’s truck, they drove around and listened to music, enjoying each other’s company. It was reminiscent of how they hung out in high school, and it did the trick perfectly, Leo didn’t think about Frank for the rest of the day. He simply enjoyed his break with his best friend for the last day before he had to fly home and they had to return to work and their normal lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Frank is suspicious, but Leo is going to try his hardest to maintain his lies. I’m sorry this one is so short! But at least this update came after less than 5 months unlike the last one :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a good day/night! 
> 
> -Drella


	9. Chapter Nine: Coming Home

Leo had had an amazing break in Texas, getting to see his family and old friends was great and saying goodbye to his mama had been hard. But, when Leo collapsed in his bed after the flight home, he felt good to be home. Sure spending time with family was important but he was glad to be back in his own space, and being by himself. 

He knew he had to start packing his stuff soon since he was moving out in two weeks, but he just wanted to rest a bit. He had work in the morning, so he and Jason had left Texas early in the morning so they’d have time to settle in and rest before the morning.

Leo unpacked his clothes and put a load to wash, then showered, ate, put the clothes to dry, then went straight to bed. He woke up a few hours later feeling better and ate before going back to bed again, not getting up until his alarm woke him the next morning. 

Work was normal as could be and Leo was just waiting for the day to pass quickly so that Wednesday would finally get here. He had another check up and he was eager for it, he wanted to hear his baby’s heartbeat again. He was excited to hear about his baby’s health and growth. 

Wednesday came slowly but finally Leo woke up early to get ready and head to his appointment. Calypso checked all of his vitals and made notes and they spoke about how Leo was doing and feeling, what he should do more (like eat better and stress less) and what he was doing just fine. The appointment didn’t take more than an hour before Leo was heading into work, happy and calm because Calypso assured him that he was doing great and his baby was doing great too. Leo was more than glad that his baby was developing fine and at the right pace, all good news for the Latino. 

Calypso also got to tell him the sex of his baby and while Leo didn’t care what the sex would be, he was eager to find out anyway. Calypso informed him that he was having a boy, Leo would’ve been fine with either a boy or girl, but he was excited just to find out. He immediately called his mom to tell her the news and she happily congratulated him. Leo didn’t tell anyone else, as he figured he could tell them later when he wasn’t heading into work. 

Leo went to work, then straight to Andres’ after work for a few hours, taking inventory and doing paperwork in Andres’ cluttered office. A couple of the guys welcomed him back and asked about his trip, he told them about what a great time he’d had and about his move that was coming within the next week. Most of the guys offered to help him pack and move, so Leo accepted their offers, grateful that they wanted to help as much as they could. When Leo got off work he returned home, on his drive home Annabeth called him on the phone. 

“Hey Leo,”

“What’s up Annabeth?”

“I was just calling to ask about the trip and run a few things by you for the baby shower, are you busy right now?” 

“Nah, I’m just driving home,”

“Oh, ok, well how was the trip?”

“It was awesome, I got to see all my family and the party was really nice too. My cousins are gonna bring the baby gifts up to New York once I get settled in the new house.”

“That’s great Leo, I’m glad you had a really good time. Are you happy to be back?”

“Yeah, I’m actually really excited for the move next week yanno? Some of the guys at work offered to help with the move so that’s good, I was sure we wouldn’t be able to fit everything in one trip on Jason’s little ride,” Leo joked with a laugh. Annabeth laughed and agreed with him.

“Me and Nico have been talking and we were thinking we could do the shower at my house, is that okay?”

“Yeah that’s totally fine Annabeth, I just want you guys to do whatever causes you the least amount of stress yanno? This is supposed to be fun so I don’t want you guys getting too stressed about it ok?”

“Yeah, we know Leo, we just want to have a nice shower for you, we love you and we want to show you that.”

“I know you guys love me, and you don’t need to have a big party to show it, but I appreciate everything you guys are doing.”

“What were you thinking about food? And did you want it to be a small or big thing? Like in terms of how many people and who you want us to invite, I mean.”

“I’m fine with whatever food, Hazel said she’d choose the menu and run it by me since she’s doing the cooking. As for size, you can invite whoever, I mean I know a lot of people who would like to come and you guys all know most of the people I’m close with so you can just write a list and send it to me and that’ll be that.”

“Ok, sounds good. So, decorations, are we doing traditional blue and pink or do you want something else?” 

“You just reminded me, I forgot to tell you, I found out the sex of the baby today! It’s a girl!”

“Oh my gods Leo, congrats!” 

“Thank you Annabeth, I would’ve been fine with either but now I can look for names and stuff so I’m pretty excited.” 

“I bet, Leo that’s so awesome I’m so happy for you. But, colors, blue? Or something else?”

“Blue is fine, and you don’t have to go crazy with the decorating ok? Just some balloons and tablecloths will be more than enough.”

“Keep it simple, got it.”

“Thank you Annabeth, I really appreciate you guys doing all of this for me. Having all of you guys here for me has really made the pregnancy and preparing for the baby a lot easier.”

“You’re welcome Leo, we love you and we want to be here for you all the way to the end. I’m happy we’ve made this easier for you because this is supposed to be a happy time in your life.”

“It is a happy time for me, everything is changing but I feel really good about it. I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Bye, Leo.”

“Bye, Annabeth.” 

Leo went home, ate, showered, and went to bed feeling exhausted. The baby’s growth really took a lot out of him and nowadays he always felt more drained than usual when he got home. 

_ *A few days later*  _

Leo had been packing non-stop whenever he didn’t have work, and Andres had told him he didn’t have to come in for a week so that he could pack and move. Whenever he came home from work, his friends came over as well and they all packed Leo’s apartment into boxes. On Saturday, Leo’s friends from the shop were coming to help move his stuff to the new house. The paperwork had been signed by the old owner and the house was officially Leo’s. Anna had given him the keys a few days after he came back from Texas and Leo was excited to move into his new home. 

It was Friday and when Leo got off work, he went straight home to continue packing the kitchen away. He had a lot of appliances that he used for cooking, although he hadn’t done very much cooking lately as he’d been too busy. Jason and Nico came and started packing the living room because that stuff was the heaviest. They took apart the glass and metal coffee table and side tables, wrapping the glass so that it wouldn’t be broken easily in the move. They then disconnected the wires to the gaming consoles and the tv, packing them into boxes. Then, the three of them packed the numerous DVDs Leo had from years of collecting them. Then, they finished packing all the decorative items that had been placed throughout the living room. 

Leo’s bedroom was the last that had to be packed because the kitchen and living room as well as the laundry and hallway closets and bathrooms were already packed. Annabeth had arrived with pizza and drinks while they were still packing the living room, so they ate and continued. The four friends started with Leo’s closet, folding his casual clothes like t-shirts and jeans, while his work clothes were kept on hangers and covered with plastic bags. Leo didn’t want to have to take his work clothes to the dry cleaners to be cleaned if they got dirty in the move. While Leo and Nico did the clothes, Jason and Annabeth disconnected Leo’s tv and Wii, packing the games and other things he had stored in the tv stand. 

Leo’s bookshelves came next, then his personal items and bedside lamps and tables, and soon only his bed was left. In the morning, Leo was supposed to strip the bed and leave it for Jason and Nico to take apart and pack. Had the circumstances been different, and Leo would’ve slept on an air mattress so that the bed could be packed that night. But, since Leo was pregnant, he didn’t want his back to be sore from the air mattress. So the bed had to be packed later, even if it was a bit time consuming to be doing the day of the move. 

_ *The next morning* _

Morning came too quickly for Leo and before he knew it he was already driving to his new house with his car filled with boxes of his prized personal items. Leo wasn’t allowed to do any heavy lifting, so his day was mostly going to be telling people where to put stuff. Leo was a bit bothered that he couldn’t decorate the way he wanted because there wasn’t time for it, but he figured he could do that after the baby was born. Everyone was already either at his apartment or on their way to start helping him move. As promised, Leo packed the sheets and pillows and Nico and Jason arrived to take the bed apart and pack it. Everyone loaded cars and helped Leo move all of his belongings into the new house and the day passed quickly. By the time night came, Leo was ready to fall into bed and crash for a long time. This baby was really taking all of the energy out of him, but he knew it’d be worth it in the end.


	10. Chapter Ten: Frank’s Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for not updating for the last 2 months, I’ve been going through a lot with my family so I haven’t been in the right headspace. School has also been really challenging and a lot has been overwhelming for me this entire year. I wanted to get this chapter posted so I didn’t proofread for errors, so please excuse me for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and I hope you all have/had a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Drella

Admittedly, Frank hadn’t been entirely honest about what he’d wanted from Leo when they were sleeping together. In the beginning it really was all about sex, but as time went on it changed. Frank started noticing all the little things about Leo that were very attractive. Like the way he rambled on about something or another and got shy if he thought Frank wasn’t paying attention. Or when he would scan Frank’s body from head to toe until he was caught and would look away quickly. The way Leo’s hands were always trying to keep themselves busy by fidgeting and the only time they stayed still was when Frank was fucking him. 

Frank really liked to have sex with Leo, but spending just a few short minutes listening to him talk before or after a hookup was honestly just as good. Leo was hot, intelligent, and he was funny, all of those qualities drew Frank in and made him like Leo a lot. Frank might even say that he loved Leo, but it wasn’t like he could just  _ say _ that. In Frank’s mind, he and Leo had agreed on casual sex, he thought that Leo wouldn’t change his mind. Leo wouldn’t suddenly want to date Frank if he confessed that he had feelings for him out of the blue. 

Frank also knew that he hadn’t exactly dropped any hints that he liked Leo as more than just a casual hookup. Frank knew that he brushed Leo off a lot and that he didn’t show Leo that he actually paid attention to anything the Latino talked about. Frank could admit to himself that he was kind of an asshole to Leo, but at the time it was all self defense. Frank had never been good at expressing his feelings and he was too afraid to admit to Leo how he really felt. He figured that was why Leo ended things with him, even though Leo said it was because he needed to grow as a person. Sure, the reasons Leo gave Frank could’ve been true, but Frank didn’t really think so. He wasn’t really nice to Leo, the way a normal person would be if they had feelings for someone else. Frank was a bit mean and only called Leo when he needed sexual release, that isn’t how you treated someone you wanted to date. So, why would Leo want to continue being around a jerk like Frank, when there were plenty of men and women out there that would treat Leo better? 

Frank knew that Leo ended their fling because he probably wanted a real boyfriend or girlfriend. Someone who would cuddle with him after sex and would spend the night with him, holding him lovingly in their arms. There was someone out there for Leo, they would treat him right and show him the love that he deserved. It hurt Frank to think that Leo might’ve found The One in someone else, but seeing him with Jason had hurt even  _ worse _ . Frank and Jason had been good friends since they met and the thought of Leo, the love of Frank’s life, being with Jason, one of Frank’s best friends, was soul crushing. 

The baby bump on Leo’s slim body only cemented the negative thoughts that Frank had when he saw Leo and Jason looking at a house together. They’d be a perfect little family, and because Frank knew the both of them, he thought they fit perfectly as a couple. They were both hard working and intelligent, they matched up in both those departments, and many more. They would be great parents together, and a great couple as well. 

All of these things were running through Frank’s mind the minute he saw Jason and Leo come down the stairs together. But, Leo and Jason had both denied being together, so who was Leo’s boyfriend? Who was the father of his child? Was the love of Frank’s life, the guy he’d been hooking up with for months, carrying Frank’s child? Frank needed to know, so he asked. 

Leo had said that Frank wasn’t the father, but Frank  _ knew _ that was a lie, Leo had always been a shitty liar. Even over the phone, Frank could just tell that Leo lied to him when he asked if the baby was his. So, the question that remained was how to deal with the situation that Frank was in. It was obvious that Leo didn’t want him to know they’d conceived a child together, but Frank knew, he just didn’t know what to do about it. Should he take Leo to court and demand a paternity test? Then fight Leo over time sharing and custody over the child? Should he arrange to pay child support and hope that Leo let him meet and help raise their child? Should Frank do what Leo wanted and leave him alone, therefore abandoning his child? 

Frank didn’t know what he should do, but he had a few ideas. Maybe, he would let Leo think that Frank believed his lies, at least until he gave birth. Frank would send a gift or two, but not say they were from him, that way Leo wouldn’t get suspicious. Then, when the baby was born Frank would reach out to Leo and politely ask for a paternity test, and if Leo denied him Frank would take him to court. Frank didn’t want to tear apart Leo’s life, but Frank firmly believed the child was his and that he deserved to be in the child’s life. 

Did it piss Frank off that Leo would lie to him about something so life altering? Yes, it made him extremely angry, hurt, and sad. But, Frank was willing to be civil with Leo if Leo could return that treatment. Leo clearly didn’t want Frank around, but Frank couldn’t just walk away and pretend he didn’t have a kid. There was going to be a child out there, looking like Frank, having the same blood and characteristics as him, and Frank couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing them. He would feel incredibly guilty if he knew he’d had a kid and didn’t do everything in his power to get to know the kid. 

He knew that Leo would probably be angry with him, but Leo’s feelings didn’t matter because that was Frank’s baby too. Leo could hate Frank all he wanted, but Frank was determined to be a part of their child’s life. All Frank had to do was prove that the baby was his, then he could work out an agreement with Leo that was fair to all three of them. Frank would have liked to be Leo’s boyfriend, but Leo made it clear that Frank was unwelcome in his life, so Frank wasn’t going to try and pursue Leo romantically. But Frank would be damned if he didn’t get the chance to be a father, Leo and he didn’t have to be in a relationship to co-parent, they just needed to be civil at the very least. 

  
  


If what Leo said was true, about being just over five months, Frank had a little less than four months to prepare for fatherhood. He would need to baby proof his apartment, buy baby essentials, and get a lawyer ready for his case. He also needed to figure out what gifts he would anonymously send Leo for the baby. He didn’t know the sex of the baby, but maybe Jason would tell him that. 

Maybe Jason could even tell Frank everything he needed to know regarding Leo’s pregnancy. Jason and Leo claimed to be the best of friends, and Frank and Jason were pretty close as well. Jason now knew that Frank and Leo were acquainted so maybe Jason would tell Frank about Leo on his own. Jason wasn’t a gossip, but sometimes he liked to talk about his friends if he was worried about them, so maybe Frank would be the one he would talk to. Frank wouldn’t try to pry the information out of Jason because that would be way too suspicious. It was obvious that Leo hadn’t told Jason how well he and Frank really knew each other, so Jason didn’t know that Frank was the one to get Leo pregnant.

There was probably a reason that Leo didn’t share that information with Jason, so Frank wouldn’t be the one to do it either. Whatever Leo’s reasons for not telling his best friend about Frank were his own, Frank wouldn’t interfere with that. Perhaps Leo planned to tell Jason eventually, but Frank was going to be patient and let Jason give him the information he wanted. He would probably inquire about the sex of the baby and ask how Leo was doing and leave it at that. Once Frank got Jason’s mouth running it was only a matter of time before Jason told him what he wanted to know. Maybe it was wrong for Frank to ‘use’ Jason like that, but it was all for the benefit of the baby. It wasn’t like Frank was planning on hurting Leo or the baby, but if Leo didn’t want to tell the truth, Frank had to get answers elsewhere and Jason was the only one he could get them from. 

Yes, Frank would play nice and act oblivious, just as long as Leo didn’t know he was onto him, everything would be fine. Frank adored Leo, but he wasn’t going to let him keep him away from his own kid. Leo should’ve known that Frank would see right through his lies and that he wouldn’t just walk away. Their issues were personal, but they weren’t relevant for the good of their child, Frank just wanted to be a good dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for! Leo thinks he’s so slick but Frank’s been ONTO HIM!! Im sure this wasnt even a shocking revelation but tell me what you think in the comments anyway, please💚💚💚💚 p.s. things are gonna move fast in the next couple of chapters because the pining and angst is literally killing me!!!
> 
> -Drella


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Gift(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Leo’s point of view after Frank’s short one. I hope you enjoy this update and please comment to tell me what you think! I hope you all have/had an amazing day/night!
> 
> -Drella

Settling into the new house was easy enough for Leo, and before he knew it a month had already passed. He was six months pregnant and it showed, his belly was so big and he knew it would only get bigger. He’d gone to his appointment recently and Calypso had informed him that he was going to have a  _ big _ baby. She said that he or the other father must have large body proportions (such as long bones) in their genes for their baby to be so big at only six months in the womb.

Leo had been short and skinny for his entire life and he knew very few people in his family that were proportioned otherwise. Obviously Frank’s genes were determining the size of the baby, and Leo couldn’t even pretend he was surprised. Frank had been muscular the entire time Leo had known him and the man stood at a large height to match his bodily strength. Leo was happy either way because Calypso assured him that the baby was developing correctly, it was just big. She also told Leo that he wasn’t going to be able to deliver naturally if the baby kept growing at the rate it had been. The baby would simply be too big for Leo to push, and would literally tear him in two if he even tried. So, they scheduled a c-section operation the week Leo was due and although Leo was a bit scared, he knew it was the safer option. 

Calypso advised him to take it easy because the changes in his body were affecting him. The additional weight was straining him a bit, mostly in his legs and back so he was advised not to walk too much. His body wasn’t used to all the extra weight and it needed him to take it easy. So, when Leo moved into his new home he let everyone do the hard work even though he wanted nothing more than to be helping. He put away little things like dishes and clothes while Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel and Reyna did the hard work for him like moving the furniture around and setting up the crib and other things. His cousins had driven the truck full of his gifts from Texas a few days after he moved in, and they stayed to help out as well. 

Although he felt bad about not being able to help them as much, they all assured him that they were happy to do it all for him. To thank his wonderful family and friend group, he insisted on cooking them a nice meal and they all enjoyed his food. He sent everyone home with leftovers and when his cousins went back to Texas he thanked them over and over for all their help. After it was just him alone in his new home, he spent days after work wandering around and imagining his baby. He thought about his baby boy crawling and then walking around the house, making messes and being happy. He hoped his son would like their home and always feel safe and loved, never fearful of Leo. 

Although he’d gotten a lot of gifts, he still wasn’t finished. He has his baby shower that his friends threw for him and it was wonderful. Annabeth had listened to him and kept it simple, she’d invited friends and co-workers. They had brought gifts but mostly diapers and wipes and other necessities because Annabeth had informed them that he had a lot of furniture and toys from his family. Leo had enjoyed himself a lot and the day was joyful, he thanked his friends for being so amazing and supportive. Leo wasn’t one to get too emotional but he almost cried while expressing his love and gratitude to his friends. Damn the hormones the baby was torturing him with. 

About a week after his baby shower, Leo received a package, it was odd because it didn’t have a return address but it was mailed. Leo’s address was on the label but when Leo asked the mailman he said that he didn’t know where it came from. Leo asked Jason to come over and bring it inside since it was too heavy for the Latino to pick up. Jason came and they opened the box together, inside was a high chair that looked fancy, along with books and toys. 

The toys and books were very specific, they were all about crafts and wood and the like. Things that Leo was very good at and would be teaching his son so that he had good skills to help him in life. It was weird because none of the other gifts Leo had received were so specific, sure he got a blanket with tools printed all over it but that was it. This obviously came from someone who knew Leo and what he liked and was skilled at. But, there wasn’t an address to even send a thank you card too. Leo wondered about who sent it and couldn’t think of anything. Frank didn’t know and even if he did, they weren’t friendly enough for Frank to send him a gift. Leo let it go though because this person clearly didn’t expect praise and thanks for the gift, Leo moved on and was happy for what he’d gotten. 

He went about his routine, going to work, coming home and planning things for his baby. He was happy his boss was allowing him to take off a few weeks before his due date. He was also excited because the baby had been getting more active. Leo loved to feel his baby kicking him from inside his belly, some people say it hurts but Leo was too endeared to be upset about it. Sometimes the baby kicked hard at his ribs and that stung a bit but it was never crippling pain. Leo could sometimes even see the baby’s feet poking at his skin, he thought this was cute and would record when it happened. 

The baby also seemed to enjoy when Leo would sing or talk to him. If Leo was doing something, such as the dishes, or folding clothes, he would sing. Almost immediately after he started singing the baby would kick and kick happily and would stop when Leo stopped. It was the cutest thing, Leo thought that the baby must’ve been throwing a fit when he stopped singing. 

The same thing happened when Leo would speak to his baby or just talk to himself. The baby would kick and if Leo rubbed his belly while he talked, the baby’s kicks were aimed at his hands. The baby was so strong, Leo just knew he was going to be marveling at the size of his infant. He could already tell that his baby was going to be strong. Like Frank. Leo wondered if his son would also look like Frank. Was he going to have a chubby baby with Frank’s eyes, tan skin, and straight black hair? Leo was excited to find out.

Leo wouldn't mind his baby looking like Frank, Leo had never seen childhood photos of Frank but he imagined Frank must've been a cute baby. Leo would never deny how good looking Frank was, and he did not consider himself to be bad looking, it was almost certain their shared child would be good looking as well. None of that mattered however, as long as the baby was healthy, that was the most important thing to Leo. Not the sex, the size, the appearance, just the health of his baby was what Leo cared about. A healthy baby would be the only thing Leo could ask for. 

Oddly enough, the mysterious gift that came in the unmarked box wasn't the only one that landed on Leo’s doorstep. A week after the first one, Leo received another gift, but it wasn't exactly just for the baby. It was a pregnancy pillow, with a cute patterned pillow in Leo’s favorite shade of green to go with it. The pillow was meant to surround Leo and support his back while he slept because of all the pressure the baby put on him. It was a thoughtful gift and no one had gotten him such a thing yet, most of his gifts were baby things. He had received a few pieces of maternity clothing, but only from his closest friends and his mother. No one else had really gotten him anything just for him, not that it was a problem, but Leo really only expected gifts for the baby. 

Regardless of where the pillow came from, Leo took it out of its box and he used it. The very first night Leo used the pregnancy pillow, he fell in love with it. It was perfect for what he needed and he was eternally grateful for whoever had given him such a thoughtful gift. From then on he used the pillow every night and he saw the results. He was able to sleep better and in the morning he didn't ache as much as he had before he had the pillow. 

The gifts did not stop coming and although Leo had everything he needed such as: clothing, blankets, toys, bottles, wipes, and diapers, someone kept sending him even more stuff. He got books, more clothes, more necessities, but above all he received things that were for him. He received a lot of maternity clothing that went up in size, even books for him to read and he assumed they were for when he would go on bedrest and wouldn't be able to do anything but lie down all day. The books were mostly about science and engineering, even woodworking and cars, all things that he was interested in. 

Whoever was sending these gifts obviously knew Leo very well, but why wouldn’t they put their name or leave a note and a return address? In the beginning Leo thought it was an accident, then with the second gift a coincidence. Then he thought long and hard about it, it was probably Frank. Scratch that, it was  _ definitely _ Frank. Anyone else in his life would have come to deliver a gift and stuck around and hung out with Leo. They wouldn't shy away, they would let Leo know they had gotten him something, they would  _ want _ him to know it was them. 

***QUICK A/N: as mentioned in this chapter, as the weeks pass, Leo is still receiving gifts. Right now he is seven and a half months pregnant, whereas he was still six months along when he ** ** _started_ ** ** getting the gifts.***

Contrary to popular belief, Leo wasn’t dense. If Frank was sending him such specific gifts, he obviously believed the baby was his. He didn't believe the bullshit Leo tried to feed him when he confronted Leo on the phone. That left one last question, why wasn’t Frank confronting him again? Frank was sending gifts anonymously, but he wasn’t directly talking to Leo about the situation. Why?

Leo couldn't hide their child if Frank knew and it would be pointless to even try. Leo wondered if he should just confront Frank himself since his plan to keep their shared child a secret had failed. It wasn’t like he had to invite Frank back into his bed or anything, maybe a simple conversation would be a good start. But at the same time, his lingering feelings for Frank still hadn’t gone away yet. Sure, the baby had been his sole focus since he found out he was pregnant, but he’d been using the pregnancy to distract himself from all of that. He avoided thinking about Frank’s indirect rejections by focusing all of his attention on his pregnancy and how his life would be after he gave birth. 

Keeping the baby from Frank was just another way for Leo to soothe himself and suppress his own feelings, but he couldn't even do that anymore. A few months prior, Leo didn't want Frank in his life because he was hurt and he wouldn't even  _ consider _ the idea of co-parenting their child. Leo had acknowledged that it was selfish of him to do that, both to his child  _ and _ Frank, but at the time it had felt like the best course of action. Now, he knew better but he couldn’t bring himself to call Frank and talk to him. But maybe he wouldn't even have to, Leo decided to let Frank come to him. He was too afraid of what Frank would say if Leo were the one to confront him first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized a few days ago that it has been a whole year since I started writing this fic. That’s so weird to me because so much has happened since I started it and I know its affected the amount of time this has taken to write. I hope you all are enjoying this because I have fun writing it and it’s coming to an end soon. I DO have a question for you guys tho, so pleas comment your answer. 
> 
> Do you guys want me to end the fic with a little blurb about Frank and Leo’s life after they have the baby? Or should I write a few chapters on their lives with the baby? 
> 
> Up to this point the fic has been centered around Leo’s pregnancy and his and Frank’s realizations of feelings for one another, but it’s already in double digits and they’re barely connecting with one another now. I just want to know if you guys mind the and Slow Burn or if you’d just like me to end it after all this time haha. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> -Drella


	12. Chapter Twelve: Not One For Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the next installment of the Valzhang pining slow burn! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Drella

Frank was frustrated with himself, he had called around various law offices for advice and gotten himself a lawyer. But, after going back and forth for a month and a half, he no longer wanted to take the route he had decided upon. Logically Leo had a reason for keeping the baby from him and Frank wanted-no  _ needed- _ to find out why. He had thought their arrangement was working out and had no idea what Leo had found so repulsive about him. Yes, Frank could admit he was bad at expressing himself, but he was in love with Leo. 

Knowing that Leo was going through his pregnancy all alone killed Frank on the inside. His feelings for Leo hadn’t softened in the slightest in all of their time apart. He had finally gotten the courage to start sending Leo the gifts he’d planned an entire month after Leo denied that the child was Frank’s. Frank had been sending Leo gifts every week for almost two months and all of the built up frustration made him feel close to bursting. He didn’t have a set plan for what he was going to do, but he decided that he needed to talk to Leo in person.

So, after he got off of work, Frank drove himself directly to Leo’s house and walked up to the front door. After ringing the doorbell and waiting a minute, Leo opened the door and to say that Frank was surprised was an understatement. Leo wasn’t dressed in his usual work attire, he wore a soft blue sweater- one that Frank had sent him in the last few weeks. He wore soft cotton pajama bottoms, but most noticeable was his belly. Leo had been skinny the entire time Frank had known him, and even the last time Frank saw Leo with his baby bump, he was smaller back then. But now, Leo’s belly was a lot bigger and Frank thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Um hello? Earth to Frank!” Leo waved his hand in front of Frank’s face to get his attention back.

“Sorry, uh-“

“What’re you doing here, Frank?” 

“I think you already know why I’m here.” Frank set his jaw, of course he was mad at Leo for lying to him. 

“Look, I’m not supposed to be standing for long periods of time. Do you want to come inside?” Frank nodded and followed Leo inside the house. It looked the same in terms of the layout, but now it was decorated and homely. Leo had done well making it look and feel like an actual home. 

“Do you want anything to drink? I have water and juice.” Leo offered as he led Frank to the living room. Frank politely declined and took a seat on the couch while Leo sat on the opposite end of the couch. 

“So, clearly you’re here to confront me about the baby,” Leo started. “I’ve honestly been expecting you to do it for a while, I didn't think it would take this long.” 

“Well- ah, you know-I’m not exactly good at confrontation.” Frank said, feeling more sheepish than he had even on the drive over to Leo’s house. “When did you know it was me?-Sending the gifts I mean.”

“Since the third gift, all of those books were really specific. I mean, everyone knows about my general interests but I think you know more in depth aside from Jason. But he wouldn’t send me something unmarked, he would’ve given it to me face to face and hung out with me after.” Leo wasn’t trying to be mean to Frank, he was just explaining how he knew. “I just want to know why you sent all of those things, the one’s meant for m-me, I mean.” Leo was starting to lose his nerve, because as much as he was trying to put on a brave front, he was just as bad as Frank at confrontation. 

“Jesus Leo, I know I didn’t exactly spell it out or anything, but hasn’t it been clear this entire time? I like you.”

Leo’s mouth opened wide in surprise before he closed jt and his brows furrowed in a mix of anger and appallment. “No! It hasn't been clear! How was I supposed to know that? You're not exactly an easy book to read.” 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything but- I thought I had more time! I figured that I could get the courage to tell you  _ eventually _ , but then you just up and left out of nowhere! I was so surprised when you quit talking to me, I didn't know what to do.” 

“I-I thought that I was just a piece of ass to you! You never- you didn’t act like you liked me for more than that!” 

“I know-I know that I wasn’t really open about how I felt but I was scared, I didn't think you saw me as potential for a long term relationship or anything.” 

“That’s exactly what I thought- that’s  _ why _ I stopped talking to you!” Leo wasn’t yelling at Frank, but his voice was a bit louder than Frank’s. 

“Wait- does that mean you liked me too?!” Frank asked. Leo had been grilling him the entire conversation and that had distracted him from how Leo talked about his own feelings. 

“Well duh! Why else would I want to stay away from you, it hurt to be around you, thinking I was just a booty call when I was in love with you!” 

“Leo, I never thought you- I didn’t know you liked me either- this isn’t just  _ my _ fault!” 

“Well obviously I know that  _ now _ !” Frank didn’t know what to say and neither did Leo. Both of them stayed quiet for a couple minutes, which felt like hours. 

“Did you already know you were pregnant when you quit talking to me?” Frank asked quietly.

“No. I found out a while later after I started getting sick and stuff.”

“Leo… why’d you try to hide it from me? Do you really see me as that bad of a person, that you needed to keep me away from you and our baby?”

“No.” Leo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I just- I thought it would hurt me less if you weren't around. I thought I’d be able to get over you easier if I didn't have to see you all the time because of the baby. Honestly it was stupid and I feel really guilty for excluding you, I just didnt know what to say or how to reach out to tell you the truth.”

“I know I’m not good with talking, but even when we were sleeping together, you could've just told me how you felt about me. I wouldn't have embarrassed you or anything, I would have accepted your feelings.” Frank said. 

“I was scared, you never really made me feel like you had any interest in me and you were so distant with me anytime we weren't having sex. I thought you would just tell me to stay away from you and then I’d be even more heartbroken.” 

“Leo, I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn't talk to me normally. I know I shut you out and I feel really bad that we could've been together this entire time and I could've been there for you throughout your pregnancy.” Frank moved closer and took Leo’s hands in his. “I still really like you and I want us to be able to at least be friends. I know I hurt you and I want to be able to be close with you again, more close even.”

“I hurt you too, so it's not just you who can take the blame. I’m sorry for keeping you away and lying to you.” Leo paused and carefully looked into Frank’s dark eyes. “I wanna be close with you again too,” Frank squeezed Leo’s hands a bit and while he wanted to kiss Leo, he didn't feel the moment was right. They needed to at least spend a bit more time together first, plus Leo had not agreed with Frank that he still liked him nor that he wanted to be together. 

“Friends?”

“Yeah,” They shared a smile and relaxed a bit. Then spent the rest of the day together. 

They talked a lot about the future, and Leo told Frank all about the baby. Frank was very excited for the baby and Leo was actually happy that they could share the joy. It wasn’t the same as Leo’s family being happy, this was the person who helped Leo actually make his baby. It was nice to finally be able to connect better than they had before. Leo was confident that they could be very good friends and maybe even more some day

Frank stayed until the night, they cooked dinner together and ate, then cleaned up after. When it was time for Frank to go home, they made plans to meet up again soon. Frank wanted to go to Leo’s next doctor’s appointment and Leo was fine with the idea, so he told Frank when and where. Frank promised to be there and after a quick hug goodbye, he left. Leo closed the door feeling very light and happy inside, he was hopeful that they would make a good team for their baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you guys think, I know this one’s a bit short but I hope you liked it anyway!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Frank Hears the Heartbeat

Leo officially hit eight months and it was time for his next appointment. He and Frank had been texting and had hung out twice since the first time Frank came over to Leo’s. They didn’t do very much of anything since Leo wasn’t supposed to do a lot of moving around. They would usually go out to eat or cook something at Leo’s house. 

They hadn’t hung out at Frank’s apartment but Leo didn’t particularly mind that. Leo felt like if he went to Frank’s apartment, the memories might get a hold of him and make him emotional. The pregnancy had really messed with his hormones and sometimes he got really worked up over what he felt were miniscule things. He would cry or get really angry and upset about things that didn’t matter, and later he would look back on it and feel annoyed with himself for that behavior. 

He was very happy to slowly be growing his friendship with Frank. They mostly talked about the baby and work, but  _ never _ delved into the topic of their feelings for one another. Leo wasn’t eager to bring it up because he was, once again, afraid of being rejected. Just because Frank said he liked Leo when they were sleeping together, didn't mean he still liked him now, almost nine months later. Frank also never brought it up and they had agreed to be friends, so Leo felt they should try that first. With emotions running high regarding his pregnancy, Leo felt like it might not be a good time to start a new relationship on top of that. For the time being, he figured it was for the best that they work on becoming friends and get used to the idea of co-parenting. 

Leo didn't want to disrupt the progress they had made, especially because he knew Frank might still be upset with him for lying. Although Frank didn't outwardly act upset toward Leo, sometimes when Leo told him something about earlier in his pregnancy, Frank got a look on his face. It wasn't exactly anger, but it definitely looked like he was upset, he never said anything negative but Leo always felt bad afterward. He knew he hurt Frank a lot by lying and hiding, and he felt so bad about it and he knew he’d probably feel that way for the rest of his life. Frank always looked so happy when they talked about the baby, and after he’d admitted to Leo that he had always wanted to have kids, Leo felt even worse. Frank was obviously upset that he’d missed his child growing inside Leo and the latino knew those feelings were not going to go away overnight.

Frank would need time to accept what happened and Leo would never push him or make him feel guilty for even having those feelings. Leo would understand if Frank ever admitted to feeling angry or upset with Leo for lying to him and hiding his pregnancy. So, Leo made an effort to limit the stories about his earlier stages of pregnancy. If Frank asked about it, Leo would answer, but Leo didn’t often bring it up on his own. He wanted to spare Frank’s feelings as much as possible and he didn't want their budding friendship to be negatively affected by constantly rehashing the past. That’s why neither of them really brought up their past of hooking up either. It was a silent agreement that their focus should be the baby and the future, being negative would only deter them from being able to provide a healthy environment for their son. 

As their first official act of co-parenting, Leo invited Frank to go to his thirty-second week appointment. Frank picked Leo up in the morning and they headed straight to the hospital. After signing in and waiting a while, Leo was called by the nurse who then led them to the back. The nurse checked Leo’s vitals then took them to a room where Leo sat on the paper covered table and Frank took a seat in the chair next to it. Then, they waited a few minutes for Calypso to arrive, they talked quietly as they waited for the midwife. 

“I’m so excited to listen to the heartbeat,” Frank said with a smile. 

“It really is an experience, the first time I heard it I felt like something inside me changed. It was like reality hit me that this is my life now and I’m not the only one I need to take care of anymore. It was life changing, the realization was almost as life changing as the news itself.” 

“I know in my mind and heart that I have a baby on the way, but I think hearing it will change it for me too. I think it’ll solidify everything I’m feeling about- about you and the baby.” Frank said. Leo could tell by his voice in the last sentence, that Frank was hesitant to mention Leo when talking about his feelings. Leo knew exactly what that felt like and thankfully Calypso came in before Leo would have to respond. 

“Good morning Leo, I see you’ve brought a friend.”

“This is Frank, he’s the other father.” Leo wanted to be as casual as possible to avoid any awkwardness. Calypso just smiled and reached out to shake Frank’s hand. They exchanged pleasantries before Calypso signed onto the computer and got right into the questions for Leo. 

“How have you been feeling?”

“I’ve been really good, my last week of work is this coming week so I’m staying home for the rest of my pregnancy.”

“I’m glad you took mine and Dr. Greene’s advice to stop working at thirty-three weeks. This is the time you should take to rest as much as possible, healing from the surgery and taking care of a newborn are going to be very hard for you.” Calypso said. She asked a few more questions about him physically such as the physical strain on his body, how he was eating, etc. Then she started to examine him by pressing against Leo’s lower belly to feel how the baby was positioned. She mumbled a bit to ask Leo if it hurt and he told her no. Calypso then got her stethoscope out to listen to Leo’s belly, all seemed to be well because she didn't comment on anything.After a couple minutes, they finally arrived at the main event, listening to the heartbeat. 

Leo unbuttoned his pants and pulled his t-shirt further up so that Calypso could apply the cool gel. The midwife then got out the tool and switched it on, moving it around Leo’s belly until a loud thumping filled the room. Frank stood up and with a look at Leo, who nodded with a smile, moved closer to the table where the latino laid. 

“That’s amazing Leo,” Frank said with a look of wonder on his face as he listened to the heartbeat and watched Calypso move the tool about Leo’s big belly. Leo felt a pang of insecurity at Frank looking at his body so attentively. Frank hadn’t seen Leo’s body since the last time they had hooked up, months before Leo had even started showing. Leo was a bit insecure about the weight gain and stretch marks he had acquired from carrying such a big baby. But Frank didn't look disgusted at all, he just looked elated and like he was on another planet. 

Calypso let them listen for a few minutes more before switching the tool off and giving leo a tissue to wipe the gel off. Leo sat up and pulled his shirt back down and buttoned his pants as Calypso typed some information into Leo’s file on the computer. 

“Calypso, where’s Dr. Greene?” Leo asked. It wasn't uncommon for Leo to only have Calypso in the room with him, but Dr. Greene had been present the last two appointments so Leo had been expecting her to be there again. 

“She’s actually out because she got sick, but she’ll be back in about a week. Don’t worry, she’ll be back in time for your cesarean and of course she will oversee most of your physical recovery. I’ll be here mostly for your emotional support and I will be there when you have your surgery.”

“Oh, ok, well I hope she gets better.” Calypso smiled at her patient’s sweetness. 

“Have you put together a plan for when you get out of the hospital? I know finding help might be a challenge, but your work has very good insurance and can pay for someone to help you if anything.”

“Yes, Frank is going to help me as much as possible.”

“That’s very good, I’m glad you have a good support system Leo, it really makes everything a lot easier.” Leo knew what she was getting at, ever since his first appointment he had told his midwife and doctor that he still was firm in his decision not to tell the baby’s other father about his pregnancy. Neither Dr. Greene nor Calypso had ever been happy about that decision on a moral basis. Calypso didn’t comment further on the topic and moved on to the next. 

“Everything looks really good so far, and unless you have any questions I will see you in two weeks.” Leo didn't have any more questions so he got off the table, with the help of Frank, and they said their goodbyes to Calypso. The two of them then went back to the waiting room to the receptionist desk, where Leo scheduled his next appointment. 

After they left the hospital, they decided to eat at a restaurant before going back to Leo’s house. On the way home Leo got a text from Jason asking him to dinner. 

**Jason:**

**Hey, do you wanna get dinner tonight?**

**Leo: **

**Can you come over and we’ll get takeout? I’m not in the mood to go out**

**Jason:**

**Yeah ofc what do you feel like having?**

**Leo:**

**Pizza? **

**Jason: **

**Pizza it is **

Sitting in the passenger seat of Frank’s car while texting Jason about dinner made Leo think of something. He turned to look at Frank who was focused on the road ahead.

“I never told any of my friends, including Jason, that you’re the other father. When should we start telling people? Is it too early?”

“I already told my sister and my grandparents. My parents will find out eventually I guess, I’m not really worried about it honestly. If you want to wait to tell everyone now that’s fine with me, whenever you’re ready.” Frank said. 

“No, I think now is a good time too. Do-do you wanna be there when I tell them?” Leo asked. He kicked himself internally, it wasn't like Frank was his boyfriend and had to meet Leo’s friends and get their approval. He was just the guy that Leo was having a kid with, no big deal. 

“I can be, if you want me there. I mean, if we’re gonna be friends and involved in eachothers lives then it makes sense that we’d get acquainted with those close to us.” Frank rationalized like it made total sense, Leo admired that Frank didn't seem freaked out even a little bit while the latino was internally panicking. 

“Can we tell them tonight? Jason wants to come over for dinner and I can just invite everyone else.”

“Your friends organize a meet up that easily? Mine take two weeks to even pick a date and even then it usually gets delayed a day or two.” Frank laughed. 

“Eh, they all have different issues with their families so we really prioritize spending time together. Plus they all feel bad for me being pregnant and not being able to do anything because of it, so they rush to me whenever I need them.” Leo laughed as he said this. It was true, most of his friends didn't have good family relationships and they  _ were _ at his beck and call because of his pregnancy. 

“Well I guess invite them over and we’ll tell them tonight. Should I go home and change and stuff?” Frank asked. 

“Nah, they’ll all show up in their work clothes or in comfy clothes so there’s no need to get spruced up.” Leo assured Frank. Frank nodded and continued the drive home while Leo texted his friends in their group chat. 

**Leo:**

**Pizza party at my house tonight! BYOB and drink for me!!!!**

By the time Frank pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, Leo’s friends started responding. 

**Jason:**

**I’ll bring the drinks!!**

**Annabeth:**

**What time?**

**Hazel:**

**I’ll bring something sweet! Any requests??**

**Nico: **

**Make those chocolate cupcakes with the mint frosting**

**Leo:**

**Nooooo those taste like toothpaste!!! Do strawberry frosting!!**

**Jason: **

**You should make raspberry macarons instead Haze, pretty please???**

**Annabeth:**

**Ummm helloooo what time???**

**Leo:**

**6**

Frank and Leo got out of the car and headed into the house where Leo went straight upstairs to change his pants. As Leo changed into sweats, the groupchat continued to blow up. 

**Hazel:**

**Creme brûlée it is :) **

**Nico: **

**Why'd you even ask if you werent gonna make what we asked for**

**Hazel: **

**Just felt like it ;)**

**Nico: **

**Can I bring Reyna? **

**Leo:**

**Ofc the more the merrier!**

**Annabeth:**

**Piper’s coming with me **

Leo went back downstairs where Frank was waiting for him in the living room. The groupchat kinda died out after that and since it was barely afternoon Leo figured he’d rest a while. 

“Wanna watch movies until my friends get here?” Leo asked Frank as he sat on the couch after getting the remote from the coffee table. 

“Yeah, I don’t have any plans for today.” They settled in and got comfortable on the couch. They didn't talk very much and as the hours passed, Leo felt a sense of contentment. He was happy their friendship was getting easier and that they were able to spend time together without doing anything or meant to fill the silence. It was nice to just be in each other's presence without stressing about anything in particular. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its super short and im so sorry I just really wanted to get this out since its been 2 weeks since the last update. Please comment what you think!
> 
> -Drella


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Leo’s (Second) Big Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is totally unedited so I’m so so SORRY about that! I finished this chapter like 2 seconds ago and was too excited about finishing it that I didn’t want to wait to post it! I hope you enjoy and I hope you’re all having a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Drella

At six o’clock sharp, there was a knock on Leo’s front door. Leo realized that some of his friends were more punctual than others and he didn’t think through how to avoid telling them about Frank until they all got to his house. So, he had a problem because he wanted to tell them all at once but how could he explain Frank being there without telling his friends that arrived first? He didn’t know, so naturally, he panicked. 

“Shit! That’s probably Hazel and she’s gonna grill us as soon as she sees you! What do we do?!” Frank didn't look panicked like Leo but he was certainly surprised. 

“I don't know, this was your idea!” 

“Yeah which you  _ agreed _ to!”

“How am I supposed to know what to do? They’re _your_ _friends_!”

“Shit, um-hide upstairs!”

“Leo, we are  _ adults _ I am not  _ hiding upstairs  _ like a teenager getting caught having sex while their parents arent home!” 

“Well how else are we gonna get them all here without telling them who you are?!”

“You've managed to keep me a secret longer than you've been pregnant, I think you can handle another forty-five minutes!” The knocking on the front door turned to banging and Leo hauled himself up off the couch to go to the door.

“Leo, what took you so long? I was getting worried.” Hazel said as Leo let her in. 

“Oh nothing, I was-in the garage getting my bag from the car so I didn’t hear you at first.” Hazel nodded in understanding and they both went to the kitchen where Hazel could set her desserts down on the counter. 

“Me and my friend Frank are just watching a movie while we wait for the others. Come on, I’ll introduce you two.” Leo said, trying to be casual after realizing that his lie didn’t make much sense. Thankfully Hazel didn’t call him out on it and just nodded, then let Leo lead her to the living room where Frank still sat. 

“Hazel this is Frank, Frank this is Hazel.” Frank stood up to shake Hazel’s hand and they greeted each other in a friendly way. 

Leo felt something stir within him as he saw the way Frank towered over both him and Hazel. Of course he’d been obsessed with Frank’s body and how much bigger he was than Leo when they were hooking up, and now those thoughts were invading his mind. It wasn’t like they had ever really gone away, but Leo had been trying very hard to suppress them because of how he wanted them to work on their friendship. Now, seeing how big Frank was just made Leo’s intrusive thoughts start to spiral in places he didn’t want them to. He slightly shook his head to turn himself back to reality and tune in on the conversation happening in front of him. 

“Oh we’ve been friends since college, Leo dated one of my roommates for a while and we’ve been close ever since.” Hazel said. “How did you two meet?” She asked.

“I did some tech work for Frank’s work and we just became friends like that.” Leo answered. “Do you two want something to drink while we wait?” 

“I can refill my glass Leo, just rest and catch up with Hazel. Hazel, do you want a drink?”

“Water, please?”

“Got it. Leo, a refill?” Frank asked and got his and Leo’s glass from the coffee table after Leo said he wanted a refill. 

When Frank was gone, Hazel started in on Leo just like he thought she would. Though it wasn’t the type of grilling he thought it’d be, no, Hazel wasn’t suspicious she was  _ teasing _ Leo.

“He’s so cute Leo! Why didn’t you ever mention him?”

“We didn’t get super close like best friends or anything, we just hang out sometimes.” 

Hazel wiggled her eyebrows and made herself look silly and Leo laughed at her a bit. “You didn’t deny that he’s cute,” she giggled. “He seems a bit serious but his body is absolutely  _ godly _ !” She gushed. 

“Hazel! What is the matter with you?! You never talk like that!” Leo laughed so hard his eyes shut completely but then his eyes widened and so did his mouth. “No way! You only get like this when you’re seeing someone, who did you meet?!” It was true, Hazel was on the shier side and her schoolgirl-giggles and gushing only really happened when she was seeing someone. Something about falling in love seemed to make Hazel more open about her feelings,  _ especially _ when it came to attraction. 

“Me! We’re talking about you! Stop deflecting and admit that you think Frank is cute!” 

“Fine, yes he’s hot.” Leo could feel how hot his cheeks were from the admission and silently prayed Frank hadn’t heard him. “Now tell me about this new person of yours.”

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything because it hasn’t been very long but, I guess if you’re forcing it out of me then I’ll tell you. His name is Danny, he came into the cafe a few times and we hit it off, then we swapped numbers and we’ve been talking everyday for almost a week now.” It was Hazel’s turn to blush and both friends were so excited. 

“That’s great Haze, what’s he like?” 

“He’s so sweet and he always asks me about myself and he’s so smart and interesting. We’re planning on hanging out soon but I don't know if it's gonna be as friends or a date.” 

“Well, there’s only one eay to find out, you gotta ask.” Leo suggested. Funnily, he could give his friends advice and recommend that they communicate properly, but he failed to do the same with Frank for months as he fell in love with the man. 

“I know, I just get nervous because I don't wanna scare him off or anything.”

“You won't Haze, if he’s as great as you say, I’m sure you guys will figure it out easily.” Just as Hazel was going to respond, Frank re-entered the room with all three glasses in hand. 

“Sorry I took a few minutes, I got a phone call.” He explained why he’d been gone for a while longer than it took to fill three glasses with water. 

“It's ok, thank you.” Hazel said as Frank gave her her glass of water. Then Frank moved to give Leo his glass to which the Latino thanked him and asked “Was it your grandparents?”

“Yeah, they want me to come over on Saturday. I guess my parents are coming to visit and they want us to have lunch together and hang out for a while.” 

Knowing about Frank’s devotion to his grandparents that raised him, Leo didn't bother asking if Frank was going to attend. Frank would do next to anything for his grandparents, even if he had to suffer through a meal with his parents. “How long are they visiting for?” Leo asked instead. 

“A week or two but who knows. Probably not very long.” Frank didn't seem annoyed per se, rather he was indifferent. His relationship with his parents wasn't the best so Leo understood why he didn't seem to care how long they stayed to visit. 

Leo was about to question him further when a series of knocks were heard on the door. Leo stood up and went to answer, leaving Hazel and Frank in the living room. Behind the door were Annabeth, her girlfriend Piper, Nico, and his wife Reyna. 

“Jason’s still not here? I thought he’d be first since he lives the closest.” Nico said as everyone greeted Leo and followed him to the kitchen. Nico had brought a bottle of wine and a dish of stuffed shells, knowing how much Leo loved them and Annabeth had brought wine coolers. Jason was more of a beer guy and Nico preferred wine, Hazel and Reyna didn’t drink very often and Annabeth and Piper loved wine coolers. Now all that was left was Jason bringing the pizza from the group’s favorite pizza place. 

“No, just Hazel and one of my other friends I invited.” Leo said. Annabeth and Piper opened their drinks while Leo got Nico a wine glass after Reyna said she would be the one driving. After everyone got what they wanted they all went to the living room and Frank stood to greet Leo’s friends while Hazel stood to hug everyone. 

“Guys, this is my friend Frank. Frank, this is Nico, Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper.” He gestured to each of them one by one. 

“Reyna and I actually know each other,” Frank said with a smile as he and Reyna shook hands. 

“Really?” Leo asked.

“Yeah, we work out at the same gym. We work out together sometimes.” Reyna explained. 

“So this must be the infamous husband, Nico. Nice to meet you.” Frank said he and Nico shook hands and Nico greeted him back. Frank moved onto Annabeth and Piper and they all exchanged pleasantries and handshakes. 

After everyone finished saying hello, they all settled on the couches and chairs and started talking. Nothing serious just catching up on each other's lives and it wasn’t long before Leo got a call from Jason. He left the room to answer so that he wouldn’t disrupt the conversation in the living room. 

“Jace, where are you?”

“Sorry Leo, I got caught up at work but I’m picking up the pizzas right now.”

“Okay well, hurry, this baby is hungry and he’s getting impatient.” Leo half-joked. It was true that he was hungry and the baby was moving around quite a bit. Leo knew guilt would make Jason move faster. 

“Sorry, I’ll be there soon. I still have to stop at the liquor store but that won’t take long.” Leo said it was fine and they hung up the phone call. Leo went to use the bathroom then to the kitchen to steal a bite of Hazel’s créme brûlée. While he was in the kitchen he got a text from Jason.

**Jason:**

**Is it cool if I invite Ryan? I saw him at the pizza place and we wanna hang out if that’s cool with you**

**Leo:**

**Sure**

**Jason:**

**You’re the best Leo! I promise we won’t get rowdy or anything it’s gonna be a chill night**

**Leo:**

**K**

Ryan was Leo’s ex boyfriend that he dated on and off throughout college and for a while after. There wasn’t any animosity between them but they didn’t talk very often either. Leo hadn’t seen Ryan in over a year and the last time they spoke was when Ryan messaged Leo to congratulate him on his pregnancy. Leo figured it might be weird to introduce his friend group to Frank while his ex was there, but he had already given Jason the ok. Much like he had been since Hazel arrived, Leo decided to just let everything play out. After returning to the living room and explaining where Jason was, Leo was able to rejoin the conversation while they waited for Jason. 

Soon Jason was knocking on the door and entering with Ryan in tow, and Leo’s ex looked basically the same as he had when they broke up. Tall and lean with skin almost the same shade as Leo’s he really hadn’t changed much in the time since they’d officially ended their relationship. Jason gave Leo what might be considered a hug if his arms weren’t occupied by multiple pizza boxes. Ryan flashed a big smile at Leo and moved in for a big hug which Leo responded stiffly but tried to be friendly. 

“Hey Leo, long time no see.”

“Hi, and yeah it’s been a while.” Leo said.

“How’ve you been?” Ryan asked as Leo led him and Jason to the kitchen. 

“I’ve been good, just busy and stuff.” Leo opened the refrigerator and moved so Ryan could put the beer inside. “Jace, can you go tell everyone to come here so we can start eating?” Leo asked the blonde who was lining up the pizza boxes on the counters. Jason said “Yeah,” then went to the living room. 

“I bet. Your house looks great, when did you move in?”

“A little while ago, it hasn’t been very long. The area is good and I really liked the set up.” 

“It’s really nice, Leo.”

“Thanks,” Leo smiled and started getting plates from

the cabinet, it was a little difficult with his bump in the way and he quickly felt a hard chest against his back. 

“Let me get those for you.” Ryan whispered and reached above Leo to get the plates. Leo awkwardly laughed a bit and was relieved when Ryan moved away from him. No matter how long they had technically been together, it was still weird to Leo because they had been broken up for years and they weren’t close anymore. 

“Hey, was that Jason at the door?” Frank’s voice sounded from behind Leo and Ryan. 

“Yeah, I sent him to get the other’s. Were you in the restroom?”

“No, I was on the porch, my sister called. Is it okay that I was back there?”

“Yes, you know you’re welcome anywhere in the house.” Leo blushed when he realized how that sounded. “Uh, Ryan, this is my friend Frank. Frank this is my-ex, Ryan.” The smile Frank previously had disappeared as he approached Ryan for a handshake. Ryan had a stoic face as they exchanged greetings but thankfully the rest of the group entered the kitchen at that moment. 

“Alright, it's pizza party time!” Leo brightened at the sight of his friends all gathered in his house. Everyone cheered and started getting their plates and drinks before moving heading back to the living room. All of the kitchen chairs were in the living room and the kitchen table was too small to fit everyone so it only made sense that they would eat in the living room. 

“Before we start eating, I have something to say.” Leo started, his heart was in his throat but he continued speaking. “Frank is the guy I’m having a baby with, I know none of you asked but recently we’ve become friends again and I wanted you guys to meet him since he’s gonna be around a lot.” Frank shot him an encouraging smile while the rest of his friends looked a bit surprised. Well, except for Reyna at least. 

“Really, all of you are surprised? None of you suspected anything at all?” Though she spoke in a droll tone, Leo knew she was just joking (for the most part) and he almost wanted to laugh at the offended look on Nico’s face. 

“You said on the way here that you didn’t think anything was going on! I asked you if you thought something was up!” 

“I lied.” She said simply with not an ounce of remorse. “Besides, imagine my surprise when my gym partner, who’s been telling me about the guy he knocked up for  _ weeks _ , is here greeting me in my friend’s living room.  _ I  _ should be the one who’s surprised!” Leo wanted to laugh so bad and tease Frank but he decided that could wait while he tuned back into what his friends were saying. 

“Well, we’re all happy that you two are planning on co-parenting and Frank, we’re all glad we got to meet you tonight.” Hazel said. Everyone agreed with her and from there they started to eat. 

It wasn’t like Leo expected them to blow up or freak out on him, but he still felt relieved that it went smoothly. It seemed like they liked Frank and that made Leo happy because he wanted all of the people he cared about to get along with one another. It was a bit awkward with Ryan there but thankfully he didn’t say anything about Frank. Leo didn't want the night to turn into a pissing contest between Frank and Ryan because he wasn’t with either of them and it would just be unnecessary drama. Ryan used to fight other guys over Leo when they were together  _ and _ broken up because he was a bit possessive and very jealous. Especially after Ryan had pressed against him in the kitchen earlier, Leo just hoped that Ryan wasn’t the same and that he would remain in his own lane for the rest of the night.

As the night went on, most of Leo’s friends were progressively getting plastered. Piper and Annabeth were by far the worst as they were the lightweights of the group. They were giggly and loud but Leo didn’t mind because he liked that they were having a good time. Nico was drunk but not plastered like Piper and Annabeth. Drunk Nico was unlike sober Nico, in that he had less and less of a filter the more he drank. 

True to his word, Jason didn’t let himself or Ryan get rowdy, although they were both pretty buzzed. Ryan was further along the road to drunkenness than Jason wssbut Leo was grateful that he seemed to be pacing himself. Unlike when Ryan and Leo had been dating, Ryan would get wasted quickly and he and Jason would chug alcohol like crazy. Although Jason didn’t go to college with Leo and Ryan, both got along really well and would often party together when Leo and Ryan were still in a relationship. Leo didn't really care that Jason stayed friends with Ryan after he and Leo broke up because it didn’t matter to him who his friends hung out with without him. Just like none of his friends questioned his friendship with Frank, Leo did not question his friends about their other friends. 

After a while, Leo needed the bathroom because the baby was kicking the shit out of Leo’s bladder. He excused himself and left, then when he was done he decided he wanted some juice. He dug through the fridge and when he turned around, Ryan was entering the kitchen. 

“Shit, you scared me!” Leo said in surprise. 

“Still as jumpy as you used to be huh?” Ryan laughed as he moved around the counter to the fridge Leo was standing next to. 

“Eh, more or less.” Leo shrugged as he twisted the cap off his juice and took a drink. Ryan got two beers out of the fridge likely one for him and one for Jason. 

“Still just as cute too, pregnancy looks really good on you.” Ryan complimented Leo.

“Uh, thanks.” Leo awkwardly tried to laugh it off, ‘ _ God I need to escape this conversation’  _ he thought to himself.

“How long until you’re due?” 

“A little over a month, I have a c-section scheduled.” Leo answered and Ryan nodded in understanding, pausing before speaking again.

“Remember when we used to plan on having kids?”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago.” Leo internally cringed. Ryan always used to get super inappropriate when he was drunk and clearly that hadn’t changed over time. He couldn’t understand now what had made him fall for Ryan when now he couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with Ryan much less procreating with him.

“Only a couple years ago, you were gonna carry my babies. It’s crazy how life changes.” 

“Um yeah, I guess that’s just growing up and stuff.” 

“So, how’d you get knocked up anyway?” Ryan asked. Leo about choked on his drink in surprise at the bold and inappropriate question. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“I’m just wondering, I mean you can’t blame me for being curious! I mean we went at it raw plenty of times and nothing ever happened. Obviously it was an accident, did Frank not want it and now that you’re almost due he feels guilty or something so he’s here trying to play nice?” Before Leo could even attempt to formulate a response, another voice sounded from the door. 

“Seriously Ryan what the fuck?” Jason said as he entered the kitchen. He looked angry and Leo already knew what was coming. “I trusted you not to be a dick but now you need to leave.”

“What?! I was just asking a question!”

“You either leave or I  _ make _ you leave!” By this time Jason was in Ryan’s face and it was obvious that Ryan didn’t want to take on Jason so he backed off first. Ryan didn’t say another word to either of them as he left the kitchen and the house with an angry and buzzed blonde following closely behind. Leo stayed in the kitchen and Annabeth came shortly after Jason ‘escorted’ Ryan outside. 

“What was all that about?” She asked as she got herself a glass of water. 

“Ryan was being an ass and I guess Jason overheard. Now he’s getting rid of him.” Leo sighed. He was annoyed, yes, because of Ryan’s inappropriate question and remarks. But after Ryan said that Frank was only around out of guilt, Leo’s thoughts started going to places they shouldn’t be. 

“He always has been an ass, I don’t know why Jason still talks to him.” Annabeth rolled her eyes. She had never liked Ryan from the moment she met him, and after he and Leo broke up for the last time she was the happiest of the group. She wasn’t quiet about her disapproval of Jason staying friends with Ryan, but after Leo assured her that it didn’t bother him, she let it go for the most part. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that, I’m not going to talk to him anymore.” Jason was back in the kitchen now and looking more sober and mildly annoyed. 

“About time.” Annabeth said. He knew they weren’t intentionally being snarky to one another but with the drinking combined with their emotions running high, it just happened to come out like that. 

Jason sighed tiredly. “I’m sorry about that Leo, he promised he’d be cool and I really didn’t expect him to say that shit to you.” 

“It’s fine, honestly guys, I’m getting kinda tired. You guys can crash here, one of the couches pulls out and the guest room is open too. There’s room in the baby’s room too if you want to sleep on the floor in there too.” Leo offered. He didn’t mind if they stayed over because they had all slept over at each other's houses plenty of times before. 

“Let’s go ask the others what they wanna do.” Jason said, then the three headed back to the living room where everyone else was.

“Leo’s tired so I think it’s time we start heading home or figuring out the sleeping arrangements.” Jason said. “I’m gonna stay but I’ll crash on the floor if any of you want the couch or guest room.”

“I’m gonna drive us home but I can drop any of you off on the way.” Reyna offered. 

“I can drive too.” Hazel said. 

“We’re okay guys, we took an Uber to get here. We can just get one to get home too.” Piper said. 

“I’ll take you guys, it’s only a couple of minutes.” Hazel said to which Annabeth and Piper agreed to. 

Everyone helped Leo clean up before leaving and when the other five were gone, only Frank, Leo, and Jason remained. 

“I’m gonna go sleep in the guest bedroom. Goodnight guys.” Jason said, then he left the room.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Frank said and he and Leo walked to the front door. Leo was still thinking about what Ryan had said earlier but he didn't have the strength to ask Frank. It would probably keep him up overthinking but he didn’t even know if he  _ really _ wanted the answer. If Frank really was hanging around out of guilt, that would hurt Leo immensely and he didn’t like to entertain the possibility that it could be true. 

“I had a really good time tonight, and I’m glad you introduced me to your friends.”

“I still can’t believe you know Reyna, it really is a small world.” Leo said with a smile. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry, she doesn’t know all the details or anything and she doesn’t judge.”

“No, it’s okay, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t say anything bad or whatever and I know Reyna’s a good person she’s always been good to me.”

“I’m glad that you-trust me. That’s all I want, is for us to be able to trust each other and be open and honest.”

“Me too, and thank you for meeting my friends. It’s really important to me that the people I care about get along.”

“Speaking of that, I uh wanted to invite you to meet my grandparents, if you want to of course you don’t have to.”

“I’d love to.” Leo’s smile was so bright. He was happy that Frank wanted him to meet the most important people in his life. Frank had so much respect for his grandparents and Leo was overjoyed that Frank wanted Leo to meet the most important people in his life.

“Is this Saturday okay? Or is that too soon?”

“That’s only two days away, but I guess it’s okay. No point in delaying it, right?” 

“True. Also, my sister, her husband, and my niece should all be there too,” Frank scratched at the back of his neck with a hesitant look on his face. 

“That’s fine with me, I’m sure they’re great with the way you always talk about them.” Leo assured Frank that he wouldn’t mind meeting the rest of Frank’s immediate family. 

“They really are, my grandparents are actually kinda dying to meet you. When I told them about the baby and how we’re getting close they were so excited.”

“Did you tell them everything about-you know,” Leo gestured to himself with an uncomfortable and nervous look on his face. “Everything that I did?” He finished.

“No. My sister knows a little bit but I just told my grandparents that we had a really big fight and that you were too scared to reach out to me. Also…”

“Also?” Leo questioned even more nervously. 

“I may have told them that we were dating before and that we might be getting back together, like, really soon…”

“That’s it? Jesus you scared me! I thought you were going to say that they were mad or something or that your sister already despises me!”

“No! God no! She just knows that I recently found out and that we never dated. I didn’t tell her the full story and even if I had, she’d probably side with you anyway. She has zero sense of sibling loyalty for me.” Frank laughed. Leo laughed too and thought Frank looked so cute when talking about his older sister, his eyes visibly shined whenever he talked about his family. 

“Sometimes I wish I had siblings to joke with like that, I think it would've been nice to grow up with someone who could understand me because of our shared experiences.” Leo said a bit wistfully. 

“It is nice, but sometimes you butt heads because one thinks the other is acting dumb and you fight a lot.” Frank said. Leo knew that while that may be true, Frank loved having his sister and was only trying to make Leo feel better about being an only child. Leo simply hummed at that.

“I guess I really should get going now huh?” Frank said. He already had his coat on and keys in hand while they just talked in front of the door.

“Yeah, I guess. Text me when you get home?” Leo asked. This was something he did with all of his friends and that included Frank now. 

“Of course. I’ll text you the details about this weekend and everything too okay?” Frank moved in for a hug and Leo about melted into the tall man.

“Kay, be careful.” Leo mumbled against Frank’s solid chest. 

“I will be.” Frank said. Leo swore he felt a light press of lips against the top of head piled with his curly hair but it was gone in a second when he and Frank parted. Frank opened the door and they both said goodnight before Frank exited and Leo shut and locked the door behind him. 

Leo was exhausted and other than the hiccup with Ryan, he was very happy with how the night went. All of his friends seemed to like Frank and they all had gotten along really well. It couldn’t have gone better in Leo’s mind. After Frank invited him to meet his family and had kissed Leo on the head (which Leo  _ swore _ he did) Leo was practically floating as he made his way upstairs to his room to get ready for bed. After he was all snuggled up in bed, with the body pillow Frank had gifted him, Leo smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments, comments make me so happy and they motivate me to write this because it lets me know that people are enjoying this thing!!


End file.
